You and Me
by Chrissie32
Summary: Follow Rachel and Quinn as they meet and discover that anything is possible when it comes to love! This is an AU story. Warning: Some element of the character of Rachel are slightly different in this story. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

You and Me

What do you see when you look into a mirror?

When I look into one, all I see are the reasons why no one will love me. I know that this sounds kinda harsh, but it's the truth.

I see me. I have a small facial deformity. My mouth slightly hangs open. I can't close it all entirely like the average person can. I had one surgery to correct this, but the after effects were too much to handle. Overall, my face stays the same. Along with this I have a speech impediment. Almost every year of school I've had speech therapy. I even had speech therapy at my house after school and during the summers.

I've learned to adapt. Whenever someone has difficult understanding me, I either repeat what I said or write it down. I know right away when someone has difficulty. They stare at me like they in a trance. Other times they have a stupid expression on their faces. Pretty much most of the time, I put up with it, but other times, it like come on already. The good thing is that once people are in my presence over an extended period of time they catch on.

Oh, by the way, my name is Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you! I was born to Hiram and Leroy Berry through a surrogate that they hired. And guess what! I arrived totally healthy and with no defects. Damn the shot my pediatrician gave me when I was an infant. Yes, you heard me correctly. My life is the result of receiving a shot that all babies get when they are young. Aren't I lucky?!

Even I know my parents love me, I still yearn for that "special" kind of love…the love that I see my two fathers share. I guess this is why I've turned to writing. I was born to be a write; a poet to be more precise. I found my passion in writing poetry. I love trying to come up with rhymes and that grew into writing songs.

I remember a couple of months before my graduation from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio I didn't really know what I wanted. That's not true, I knew I wanted to write, but I didn't know where to make that dream come true.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I researched creative writing schools on the Internet and came up with the City College of New York, which offered an English degree and I thought that I could have a concentration in creative writing. I got the application and filled it out. _

_Wouldn't you know it, but a few weeks later, I received a "congratulations' letter in the mail. I was ecstatic!_

"_Dad, Daddy,' I screamed as I flew down the stairs. _

"_What?"_

"_So I've been thinking that I didn't really have a plan for after high school," I started the conversation._

_They nodded their heads._

"_I have been researching creative writing colleges. I think we can all agree that I have something special in my writing…poetry, to be specific."_

_Again they nodded their heads and smiled at me. _

"_So I found the City College of New York online, searched their entire website, and found that they offer a bachelor's degree in English. I'm hoping that I have a concentration in creative writing. I filled out the application and sent it in."_

_I began to unfold the paper that I brought down with me. I turned it around so my parents could see and said, 'I got accepted!"_

"_Oh," my Daddy said excitedly._

"_And where is that?" my other Dad asked to be certain he heard me correctly._

"_Um, in New York City," I said and looked up at them with the sweetest expression on my face before I said, "Please!"_

"_Ok, do you think you can handle this, Rachel?"_

"_Yes, Dad, I know I can. I love you both so much, but I need to venture out on my own and independent in a setting like a college campus and dorm," I said with conviction in my voice. _

"_Ok, you can accept the acceptance," my Daddy said._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

After graduation we would drive from Ohio to New York City with all of my belongings and move me into the dorms. For the most part, my fellow classmates are nice and friendly after the initial shock off…well, me!

I am lucky enough to have my own room, but I won't be lonely. The people, for the most part, were friendly

Fast forward to _that_ moment…

I am sitting in my "Songwriting – 101" class anxiously awaiting my professor to walk into the room. All of the other students are making chitchat with each other, but I am quiet. I look down at my desk and find that someone etched a heart into the wood. I smile at the sentiment. I think I hear my name being called so I raise my head and then I see her. She comes walking into the room so sure of herself and without any fear or anything. I am in a trance and utterly speechless. She is just gorgeous with her short blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. She searches around the room, I guess, looking for an empty seat. Then she begins to walk closer and closer to me. Within two to three heartbeats she plops herself down in the only free seat. Right next to me!

Immediately my cheeks are red hot and my mouth becomes almost like the Sahara desert. I glance her way when she looks to her other side. She then whips her head back in my direction and I immediately stop gazing at her. I swear I could hear her giggle.

"Uh, hi," I start to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats," the professor says as she frantically runs into the room.

_Dammit! _I think to myself.

I see her staring at me with a small grin.

"Welcome to 'Songwriting 101'! My name is Professor Wankee!" she says.

There is a smattering of snickers and some chuckles.

"Yes, yes, get it over with! I totally understand," she says and smiles.

The laughter dies down a few seconds later.

"Ok, now that that's over with, let me tell you what you'll be getting from this class…a fully written and performed song!"

I gaze at my professor in astonishment. This is definitely what I want the most.

"Ok, so that little bombshell is outta the way…here's another one…look to the person sitting next to you," Professor Wankee said, "Extend your hand and repeat after me, 'Hello, my name is, insert your name here…and we're writing a song together!'"

Since I am sitting next to a wall, I turn to my left and the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes are staring back at me. "Hello, my name is Rachel, and we're writing a song together!"

(It's good to point out that when I'm really nervous I tend to speak too quickly.)

"Whoa, slow down," she says kindly.

"My name is Rachel…" I repeat myself.

"Oh, hi, Rachel, I'm Quinn!"

"Wow!"

She looks at me funny.

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Sorry, nice to meet you," I say and extend my hand out to her. She smiles very warmly and grasps my hand. Her skin is so soft and smooth.

_C'mon Berry, pull it together!_

"Nice to meet you," she says and then looks at me genuinely until our professor gets our attention again.

"So not to scare you totally, through out the semester you'll learn all of the technological jargon and formats for writing your song. You'll take the lessons you learn and turn it into a song, your final project in this course. Okay, I think I've shocked you enough for today…get outta here. Spend this week getting to know your co-writer and come in with at least ten musical influences. Peace!" Professor Wankee says and waves her hand at the class.

Some students rush out and some don't. Quinn looks at me and says, "I gotta go…I'll look for you around!" Then she gets up and walks away before I could say anything.

"Wow!" I whisper as she walks away from me.

I spend the rest of my day in a Quinn-induced haze. I am totally enamored with her and I hardly know her. I don't even know if she is a lesbian or not.

Oh, I am. I have come to terms with that when I was in high school. My parents, obviously, don't mind.

"_As long as you're happy!" _ I remember them saying.

Anyway, I hope to see Quinn before our next class, but I don't know.

After my last class of the day, I opt not to go to the cafeteria for dinner. I go back to my dorm room and prepare my dinner. As I'm about to fork my first piece of lettuce from a large salad with a lot of vegetables in it, there's a knock on my door. It is closed because I prefer to eat in private.

"Someone order a pizza?" a fake manly voice yells from the hallway.

"Pizza?" I say with confusion in my voice since I didn't order the pizza. I get up and walk to the door and pull it open. In front of me stands Quinn with a large pizza box in her hands. She's standing in front of me with a wide grin on her face.

"Quinn," I say with surprise in my voice.

"Hi, Rachel…um, it's kinda hot," she says and holds up the box.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, come on in!" I say and allow her to come into my room. She gently throws the box onto my bed and takes off her sweatshirt. As she is doing that I can't help from not staring at her. She is wearing a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly and a black tee shirt under the sweatshirt.

'Hey, thanks for the pizza!" I say happily, "I was just going to have that salad over there." I point to it and she follows my finger and chuckles.

"Well, I think I got here in just enough time," she says and looks back with me with a small smile.

"Yeah, you did. Please have a seat," I say and watch her jump onto my bed. "Um, can I get you anything to drink?"

I open my mini refrigerator and pretend to be a model like on "The Price is Right" to show her what I have in there.

She chuckles and then says, "Can I have a Snapple?"

"You like raspberry Snapple?"

"More than life itself," she responds with a grin.

"Want a glass?" I say nervously with a smile.

"No need," Quinn says, opens the bottle, and takes a large gulp.

"Well, you can have one whenever you want," I say as I pull up the little curtain that hangs on my sink. She looks down and notices that I have a two 12 packs of Snapple on the floor.

"Awesome!" she yells and flings her arms up in the air with excitement. I quickly grab paper plates and hand her one. She flings open the box lid and tears a piece of pizza out. I moved my plate to the pizza in her hands.

"Yummy," I say and blush at my childishness.

"Enjoy!"

We eat in a comfortable silence except for moans of contentment and gulps of our drinks.

Afterwards we sit face to face. I'm sitting in my computer chair and she's still relaxing on my bed. It's the safest distance, I believe.

"So, Rachel, how old are you," Quinn asks me.

"Eighteen, you," I say slowly so she can understand me.

"Eighteen too," she says and smiles.

"Quinn…" I start to say.

"Rachel," she says in return.

"If there's ever a time that you don't understand what I said, please ask me to repeat myself. If you still don't get it, I'll write it down," I say. I want to make the other person feel as comfortable with me as possible. And it's not a problem.

"Oh, okay, cool! Thanks, Rach," she says and doesn't pick up on the nickname, but I do. "Can I ask you a kinda personal question?"

She reaches for her drink as I say, "Sure!"

"Is it hard," she asks and then takes a gulp of iced tea.

"Is what hard," I ask but know what she's talking about.

"Um, being…um," Quinn says and I can tell that she's at a loss for words.

"Quinn, it's okay. I am disabled, _not _handicapped, ugh, I hate that word."

"I know right. Just so you know, I don't see you as disabled…you're just you! Yeah, but is it hard?"

"Sometimes it is…sometimes it isn't…"

"Oh," she says and nods her head up and down.

"Want to hear a funny story," I ask.

"Sure!" she says with a smile and then sits with her back against my wall. She's looking at me straight in the eyes and intensely.

"So I was a toddler when this happened, but every time my Dads tell me they crack up!"

"Dads," Quinn asks and raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, that," I say and start to fidget. "Remind me to tell you about that."

She holds her thumb up in the air.

"Anyway, we were at the mall and I was in the stroller. Apparently there was this woman who was staring at me. Like hardcore staring. She walked into a poll and fell down," I say and laugh a little.

She starts to laugh hysterically. After a few seconds she catches her breath and says, "People suck sometimes!"

"Yeah they do. Listen, I'm all for kids staring at me because they're curious. But when grown adults, especially senior citizens, do it that's when it pisses me off, ya know?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Ignorant people are stupid. They are really super quick to judge people on the outside without taking the time to actual get to know them. But, Rachel, you don't have to worry about that with me, okay?"

"Ok, Quinn," I say shyly. I don't know why, but for some reason I believe her. I know it's crazy, but I feel comfortable with her.

"I feel comfortable with you," I blurt out.

"Well, thank you," she says and shyly smiles.

"Ok, what's your story," I ask as I get another Snapple and offer her one.

"No, thanks…my story, huh?"

"Yup, you know a lot about me," I say, "I want to know more about you…if you feel comfortable. I want you to feel comfortable with me."

"Ah, that's nice of you. Well, hmm, my story is not too exciting. I come from a small town where everyone is in everyone else's business. It's hard to stay invisible when it comes to family issues."

"And you have family issues? Oh wait you don't have to answer that…" I say and slap my forehead.

"Rachel, it's alright. I want to tell you. So, my family was me, my older sister Frannie, my Mom and my Dad. We were the all-American, Christian family to everyone outside of our family…we weren't though. Long story, very short, my sister moved away and my parents divorced which was the best thing for all of us. I live with my Mom when I go home. I turned to writing as a catalyst for my feelings and emotions because I wasn't being heard at home. I think it turned out for the best, though. Tell me about your family," Quinn asks with genuine interest.

"Well, I mentioned that I have two fathers…they are Hiram and Leroy Berry. They've been married so long. They met in college. One is a lawyer and the other, um, is I guess a lawyer's wife…haha!"

"How did you come into the picture?" Quinn asks.

"Well, they hired a surrogate to have me. In high school, I was always upset that she didn't want me. Not because I had horrible parents, cuz I didn't, but I'd see girls with their mothers and I always thought about what I was missing, ya know?"

Quinn nods her head and asks, "May I ask another personal question?"

"Quinn it's okay, just ask,' I encourage.

"Were you, um…"

"Born this way," I ask and motion to my face.

"Yeah," she answers.

"No, I was healthy…"

"Then how?"

"I was the _lucky_ recipient of a shot that every infant must have. During the time that we were infants the ratio was one out of a thousand who could get viral encephalitis, which is the medical term for what I had…it obviously shaped me. I turned to writing, at first, to communicate with people who didn't understand, but when I got into high school, I found it therapeutic to express myself."

"Wow! You're my hero," Quinn says to me with a genuine smile.

"Aww. It's just survival. I've been through a lot. And there's still a lot I have yet to go through," I say honestly.

I gravitate over to her and sit next to her on my bed. Not too close, but not too far. I let my hand lay on my bed and suddenly I feel hers on mine. We look at each other shyly.

I hold my gaze and look into her beautiful hazel eyes for as long as possible. She is simply stunning and I can't believe she is here.

_Okay, Rachel, calm down. _I tell myself.

"What do you have yet to go through?"

"Uhm, um, graduating college, being independent and successful…" I say and lower my head, "falling in love."

Before I know it her hand in under my chin and she raises it up so that our eyes meet again.

"Those are all great goals. I know you'll be able to achieve them. Look…you're on your way," Quinn says, hesitates and then asks, "Is this okay?"

I am in shock over her actions and kind words that I almost don't hear what she said.

I shake out of my shock and said, "Sure. I appreciate your kindness."

She lets go of my chin and somehow it feels cold. She smiles that smile at me.

I feel comfortable so I lay down on my bed with enough room for her. Surprisingly, she lies down next to me. We prop ourselves up to be able to look at each other.

"What are your goals?"

"Um, graduate, find a good job within the music business either singing or songwriting, and fall in love, too!" Quinn says.

"Wow! You sing?"

"You like saying, 'Wow!' don't you? Haha! Yes, I do," Quinn says and I blush.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel," she responds.

"I, um, need to tell you something. Something that I feel that you need and deserve to know, ya know, in case we become good friends. Cuz I like you…"

She is looking at me in silence. Her eyes are so beautiful and there's a sense of kindness, easiness, and acceptance in them.

"I'm gay," I say shyly, "I, um, have always been, but I realized it first in high school. I always felt attracted to girls a lot more than boys. I don't foresee this changing in my life."

She notices a piece of hair that falls in my eyes. She gently brushes it away with her fingers. She looks deeply into my eyes and says, "I'm gay too!"

I blink my eyes in shock.

_Did I pass out for a second? Did she say she's gay too? Shit, say something._

"Uh, um, uh, um," I say and gulp, "You're gay too?"

She chuckles a little and then says, "Yup, that's one of the many reasons why my father left."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say wholeheartedly.

"Don't be…I'm totally fine with it," Quinn says with a small smile.

She flips over onto her side and backs her body into mine. My arms instinctively wrap around her and pull her closer to me. With Quinn in my arms, I feel like I can do or say anything so I do.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Just you," she says, sighs happily, and grabs my hands, which are holding each other at her stomach. She squeezes them.

"Allow me to take you out on an 'official' date?" I ask nervously.

"Hehe. Are you nervous? Ya know I can tell!"

"Hey, you can't really blame me…" I laugh out loud.

"Why you nervous," she asks as she yawns.

"Well, I have a gorgeous woman and a fabulous person not only in my dorm room, but actually in my arms and she chose to be here!"

"Aww. That's heartwarming," she says, "I think I'm going to like writing this song with you!"

"Me too," I say and sigh.

Author's Note: This story is very AU and the character of Rachel is loosely based on me. This makes it the most honest story for me.

The college is an actual college in New York City. The class, "Songwriting – 101" is fictitious. I'll be writing this based on Internet research so if the information is not accurate, I apologize.

Originally, this was intended to be a one shot, but I don't want to make my followers and readers mad at the length of the story. I am not sure how many chapters this will be, but I hope you enjoy.

Please read & review. Even though some of the elements of the character of Rachel are majorly different than the actual character, I still would like to know your thoughts. Please be honest. I can handle criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Me

Chapter Two

After those few blissful hours of closeness with Quinn, we don't really get to see each other a lot that week, but I find her one day.

I ask if anyone knows which room is hers. Luckily a young woman helps me.

"Thank you," I say and enunciate every word perfectly. The girl smiles at me then walks away.

Summoning up enough courage, I knock on her door.

"Hold on," Quinn yells at the door. "Can you hold on? There's someone at the door!" I hear her say into her phone.

_Should I turn around? Run in the opposite direction? No. Stop running, Rachel. _I chastise myself.

Before I can make a decision, Quinn pulls the door open and smiles brightly at me. She pulls me into her arms and hugs me tightly. I hug even harder.

"Hey, you! Come on in. I'm just on the phone, give me a minute?"

I nod my head because it's all I can do. I was speechless. I love Quinn's hugs.

She walks over to the phone and picks it up. "Hey, sorry about it. A very good friend is here. I'll talk to you soon, Mom. I love you too, bye!"

Quinn ends the call, throws the phone down, and immediately stands in front of me. This time it's my turn to pull her to me.

"Whoa," she yells happily and wraps her arms around me as our bodies collide.

"A-r-e you okay?" I ask cautiously.

"Yea, I am," she replies happily. She kisses my cheek and wiggles out of my embrace. I allow her to, but can't wait until our next hug.

"I love that you came to visit, but I have class in ten minutes. Wanna walk with me?" she asks and bats her gorgeous eyelashes at me.

"Of course," I say. She grabs her bag and puts it cross body over her chest. I extend my arm to her and she holds it tightly. We leave her room and she and I walk to her class.

While we're walking I hold my head up high. This experience is new.

"This is a first for me," I say.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because I never felt so confident like when I'm in your presence," I say humbly.

"Well, that's nice to hear. Glad I can help."

"You have no idea," I whisper and I think she hears it because she smiles at me.

"Unfortunately, here we are," she says and stops in front of her classroom.

"When will I see you again?" I ask.

"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon," Quinn asks me.

"Well, it's Saturday, so I was going to catch up on my reading. I don't want to do that alone, though," I say and then get enough courage to continue, "What do you say to doing work together and then going out on that date tomorrow night?"

"I say that's perfect!" Quinn happily says leans forward and kisses my cheek.

_She kissed my cheek in front of people. Okay, let's pause and really take in the magnitude of what just occurred. The woman who I'm deeply interested in actually showed me affection in public. She didn't run away and she didn't seem to be ashamed of being with me. This is so cool! _I excitedly tell myself.

"Wonderful. Didn't Professor Wankee give us an assignment? I wonder if saying her last name out loud will ever get old!" I say and laugh. My hands are on her arms, her biceps to be exact. I am pleasantly impressed.

"God, I hope not. So I'll swing by yours around noon," Quinn asks.

"Yup, I gotta do laundry in the morning anyway. Is it wrong that I don't want to leave right now?"

"No, it's not cuz I'm there with you," she says, laughs, and pulls me into her arms again.

Just then her professor walks past us and says, "Ms. Fabray" with a "get your butt in here" tone.

I step back, but she is still holding me so I move us both back. She giggles and then lets me go. She gives me another kiss on the cheek and then walks into her class and sits down. She sees that I am still standing there so she blows me a kiss and this action flusters me. Because of it, I go in the wrong direction and walk into the wall. She covers her mouth with her hand, but I could see her giggling. I wave meekly and walk away.

Between the time that I leave her and the time that she shows up at my room the next day, I am constantly thinking about her and about what we could do on our first date. I want to talk with her so a movie is not a good choice. Maybe we could go to the park and walk around the city. And picking a restaurant for dinner isn't a problem because we are surrounded by many options.

"I'm so excited for our date, later," I practically scream out.

"Oh me too. Is what I'm wearing okay?" she asks. She is wearing a white dress with large straps. It has flower print on it.

"You look beautiful," I tell her honestly.

She smiles at me and then says, "Business first…Professor Wankee, haha, asks us to discuss our musical influences!"

"Oh, that's easy," I say excitedly.

"Ok, Miss Smarty Pants, impress me…"

"Well, first off, there's the Queen of Country Music, Reba McEntire. She helped me through high school and not fitting in," I say.

Quinn smiles and nods her head.

"Then there's Lori Michaels…"

"Who's that?"

"She is…well she was dating a 'Real Housewife' for a brief, brief time. But besides that, she is an exceptional writer, musician, and singer. She is also an exceptional person with a non-profit charity for keeping kids off of and educating them on the harms of drugs," I tell Quinn with conviction in my voice.

"There's Pink!" Quinn chimes in and writes it down.

"OMG, I almost forgot Pink!" I say as the realization hits me. Quinn laughs sweetly and smiles.

_God, I love her smiles! _I think to myself.

"Rachel!" she yells.

"Oh sorry," I say and blush.

"Where were you," Quinn ask with a smile, "And next time take me with you!"

"Oh, um, I…" I fumble with my words.

"Yes?" she asks with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, um, I was thinking how I love your smiles," I say.

Quinn ducks her head down in semi embarrassment and raises it up with a big grin on her face. She looks at me and says, "You're sweet!"

_FLASHBACK:_

"_I like you," I said to the girl I thought I'd love forever. _

"_You're sweet, but…" she said, smiled sadly, and couldn't finish her sentence. Instead she walked away and left me standing there completely heartbroken and in tears. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS._

"RACHEL!" Quinn yells at me. She walks over to me cautiously, but pats my back.

I shake off the old, hurtful memory.

She sees the pain in my eyes, runs to me, and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yes," I say sadly.

"Liar!" she says as she looks me straight in the face, "but I see you don't want to talk about it now so I'll respect that."

"Thank you, Quinn," I say and catch a tear that has fallen down my cheek. She stops patting my back warily and sits back down on her spot on my bed.

"Anyway," I say and laugh it off.

"Yeah, there's, um, Melissa Etheridge. I love 'Come to my Window'!"

"I love 'I Want to Come Over'!" I say and do a fist pump in the air.

She laughs.

"Then there's Sam Smith. I like his song, 'I'm Not the Only One'! The music video rocks!" Quinn says.

"Haven't seen it. But I'll YouTube it later," I say and she nods her head.

"Michael Jackson," she writes down.

"Um, Celine Dion," I say and she jots the name down.

_Mariah Carey, Shania Twain, JLo, and Ludacris _are written down.

"We did it," I say excitedly and extend my hand for a high five. She smacks it, but doesn't let go. Instead she pulls me into her arms. Our chests hit one another and I immediately wrap my arms tightly around her torso.

"You may like my smiles, but I love your hugs!" Quinn says in the hug.

"I try!"

She laughs and I let go of her. "So, Miss Fabray, are you ready for our date?"

"Yes, I am, Miss Berry, let's get outta here," Quinn says, grabs her purse, and then heads towards the door. I immediately open it for her.

"Here you go," I say.

"Why thank you," she replies.

We exit my dorm and walk casually down the street.

"So I thought we'd go to the park and walk around?"

"Perfect," she says and smiles.

Somehow I hail the first cab I see which almost never happens for me. I instruct the driver where to take us. Then I sit back and watch her watch the scenery that goes by quickly. Pretty soon we are at Central Park. I pay the fare and we get out. We enter the park and begin to leisurely walk around together. We walk closely next to each other and I can feel our pinkies brush against each other. I love that feeling.

_Be courageous. _I think to myself.

I grab her hand and successfully interlock our fingers together. I hear her sigh. I want to ask, but I don't want to know the answer.

"Thank you," she barely whispers and I take a big sigh of relief.

We walk around more just like this, hand in hand, and my hand has never been happier.

We are in a comfortable silence. We don't have to speak all the time when we are together.

I motion with my finger over to an empty bench. I pull her over, break the hand holding, and we sit down. We are on different sides of the bench. At the same moment, we slide over to the middle of bench and she takes my hand and massages it with her other hand. I am slightly aroused. But before I even think about that, I know I need to ask her something.

"Hey, Quinn," I start hesitantly.

"Yes," she says after she leans back and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Um, are you hanging around me cuz you think you _have to_?"

Confused by the question, she asks, "What?"

"I'd like to know if you think you have to spend time with me or if you truly want to?"

"I am spending time with you because I want to and for no other reason. Yes, we were partnered to write the song, but I consider you a friend…" she says, "I hope you do too!"

"Yes, I do. It's just…"

She picks her head up and twists around on the bench to look at me. She never takes her hand out of mine though.

"Rach, I want you to feel that you can be completely honest with me. 110% honest and I'll be honest too, ok?"

I nod my head.

"So tell me…" she encourages.

"Remember before in my room you said I was sweet?"

She nods and I continue, "Well, when anyone calls me _sweet _I know that they don't see me as their equal. I think that the relationship has turned into a platonic one, but I still try. I want to experience love, but know it has to be mutual and not forced."

She smiles and nods.

"I've lost many friends and possible future partners this way. But if I don't try I would have never know for sure, right?"

Quinn nods her head and keeps quiet.

"So, I try and I get hurt. I just need to know from you see this, what we have now, going anywhere? Are we destined to be just friends or could there be something more?"

I am now shaking a little. Quinn notices this and wraps her arms around me. She kisses my forehead before she begins, "Rachel, I'm unlike any other person you've met so far. I totally see you as my equal. To be honest, and I think you know this, I don't know what might happen to us the future…"

I nod my head in understanding.

"What I do know is that, right now, with you in my arms, I am happy, very happy. And I don't want this feeling to go away anytime soon. Does this make sense?"

All I can do is nod my head. Then a very important question pops into my head.

"Quinn, please be honest with me, will my being 'disabled' affect your decision to possibly like be my girlfriend?"

"Not at all," she says too quickly.

"Quinn, I mean if we become more, romantic. Ugh! I feel so stupid," I say and slap my forehead.

"You're not stupid. I admire you for having the balls to bring it up now!" Quinn says and smiles at me.

"I don't know how to say all of this. 'm so unprepared for all of this. I want it badly, but I'm still fumbling…

"Just tell me what's in your heart. You can't go wrong there," she says.

"I don't want to let another opportunity like this slip by me, but I also know that bringing someone like me home to meet your family may not be ideal. The last thing I want to do is make you or anyone else feel uncomfortable, ya know? Bottom line…I don't want you to think you _have to_ with me. I want, with every fiber of my being, for you to _want_ to be with me. Does this make any sense to you?"

I take a big breath of air because I am doubting myself. She grabs my hand again.

"Rachel, I totally understand. And when the time comes when we meet each other's parents the only important thing is that they know how we make each other feel. Your appearance doesn't factor into this. Your heart and your mind do and that's all I care about, ok?"

I am crying at this point and she gives me another hug. She massages my back with her two hands.

"Don't deserve you," I say in the middle of my crying.

"Aww! Yes you do," she says and keeps moving her hands up and down my back. Suddenly she stops and pulls me away from her body. She looks me in my eyes and begins to move her head in.

_Holy shit! This is really happening!_ I think.

Quinn is right in front of my face. She moves a little closer and kisses me not totally on the lips, but damn close to it. She actually kisses me an inch away from my mouth. Even though we haven't shared a first official kiss yet, I am very hopeful for the near future.

She lingers there for a few seconds with her eyes closed. I want to move my head in her direction and connect our lips together, but then the realization hits me.

_I've never kissed anyone who mattered!_

Yes, I did kiss one person, but she is no longer in my life and I regret it. This, though, I do not and could never regret.

But at the very last moment, I decide not to and pull my head back a little. She notices and opens her eyes.

"I hope this was okay," she says shyly.

"That was magical! I so wanted to move my head a little, but I didn't," I reveal and she smiles, "You could have!"

I look at her dumbfounded and this makes her laugh hysterically.

"Hey. I was being a gentle…uh, woman," I say and poke her arm.

"I appreciate it. But…ya know for the future. You don't have to!" she gets up from her seat and pulls me with her.

Quinn flings her shoulder over my shoulders and we walk like this for a while.

We spot a little, private, Italian restaurant across the street so we exit the park and head over. Once there we enter the establishment and wait to be seated.

The hostess walks up to and pauses and begins to stare at me.

"What are you staring at," Quinn asks defensively.

"Quinn, it's alright," I say and try to smile.

"No, it's not Rachel. This hostess is being beyond rude,' she says angrily.

The hostess jumps out of her haze and says rudely, "I'm sorry…how many?"

"Wow! Did that hurt?!" Quinn chastises her.

"Two, please," I say with pride and a chuckle.

The hostess turns and walks to a table. We follow her quickly. She puts the menus down and sneaks one final look at me.

"Thank you," I say upset. I stare at her just has hard as she is staring at me.

"You should learn how to be courteous and not STARE at people," Quinn yells out to the few patrons who are in the restaurant. Then she pulls out my chair for me.

"Here you go, Rachel," she says.

"Thank you," I say and sit down.

The woman walks away.

"I'm sorry, did I embarrass you," Quinn asks genuinely.

"You need to understand something," I take and breath and begin.

"Ok," she says as she reaches for my hand to hold.

"I've become accustomed to being stared at, gawked at, in some situations. I appreciate your wanting to protect me, really, but if this is going to work, and I _really_ want it to, you gotta realize this is going to happen. Look at us… there's you and then there's me. We're at a romantic restaurant and you're holding my hand. To most people it doesn't seem natural. Hell, before tonight, I doubted it."

'Do you still…doubt it?"

"Hell no," I say and give her my best smile.

She laughs out loud and picks my hand up and kisses it.

"You gotta know something, k? There are going to be many times when people look at you when I'm going to want to go all ninja on their asses but I will try my hardest to restrain myself. Deal," she says and extends her hand. I grab and shake it.

"Thank you for being protective of me," I say to her. I get up a little to place a kiss on her cheek. As I am sitting down I see her cover her cheek with her hand and smile.

Then we order, eat, and laugh throughout the rest of the meal. I grab the check before she has the chance to.

"Thank you, Rachel," she says.

"No problem, you bought the pizza, remember," I say with a smile.

We decide to go to my dorm and watch a movie.

"Can I sleepover," she asks.

"I think that's a great idea since it'll be late at night when you leave," I say. She hails a cab and gives them her dorm's address, which is a block from mine. We pay and exit the car. I grab her hand as we walk into her dormitory. We go to her room and walk in.

"Thank God, I have a private room," she says.

"I hear ya," I say as she packs a small overnight bag. As she is doing that, I take the time to look at the pictures on her bulletin board.

"I'm looking at all these pictures and it's making me want two things," I say as I feel her arms wrap around my waist.

"What's that?"

"To know who everyone is and to have a picture of you and me," I say happily.

"And you shall!" she says as she pulls it off of the wall. "Here, hold this!" she happily says and throws it at me.

Then she digs around for her camera and camera wire for downloading photos. She finds them and stuffs them into her bag.

"You ready," she asks me.

"Yup," I say and nod my head. She grabs my hand and pulls me out of her dorm to my own. Once inside she throws her bag down and I place the bulletin board down. When I look up she is standing right in front of me. Like nose to nose.

_Holy shit, again. Does she do this on purpose? Am I gonna faint…um, no, I'm good. _

"Hi," she says playfully.

"Um, hi," I say and try to smile. I pull her forcibly into my arms and we bounce at the contact. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes tightly as I do.

"Geez, I love your hugs!"

"Thank you," I say, "Ok, ok, introduce me to your world."

We break apart and she walks to get her bulletin board.

"Well, there's not a lot to it," she says nonchalantly.

"Yes, there is. It's how you came to be the amazing woman you are and ultimately how you came to this college and to my life. So spill," I request as I get onto my bed.

She plops on the bed and places the board against the wall. "Well, okay, here's my Mom, Judy. After my Dad left we got closer and now that my sister is away, we are even closer. We are family, for better or worse," she starts.

"She's pretty," I comment.

Quinn goes to the next photo. "Here are my GLEE clubbers," she says nostalgically.

"Whoa, what GLEE?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Quinn says and looks straight at me, "it's only the BEST part of high school. We sang all different types of songs, we had fights, we made up, we became a family, and we even got to compete. This is where I truly found my passion for singing and performing."

"That's awesome, Quinn," I say enthusiastically.

'Thanks, Rach," she say and smiles, "Then there's my one best friend, Brittany."

"She seems friendly," I comment.

"If goodness was made into human form, it would be Britt!"

"Aww," I say and take her hand into my own. "Who's the Latina in that picture?"

"Um, well, um, that's Santana," she says with a different tone of voice.

"I'm gathering that she means or meant a lot to you," I say with a little caution.

"We had a, uh, unique friendship. We were best friends with Brittany and were known as the 'Unholy Trinity'!"

I just nod and smile.

"Then Santana and Britt became a couple. And I kinda felt a little left out," she says and sighs, "Our senior year they were planning their future, but Britt had to redo her senior year. But during that time, she got into MIT, don't ask, it's too confusing to explain."

I hold up my hands in mock defense and smile.

"Santana broke up with Britt because of the distance and she thought it was the best thing to do. The two weekends before I was supposed to move into my dorm here, we had our GLEE teacher's almost wedding. It was held at a fancy hotel. I was moved out of my house already and had everything in storage because my Mom couldn't afford two tickets to help me. I decided to stay in that hotel. Santana and I got drunk at the reception, using fake IDs, and ended up having sex together," she said honestly. "She was my first and I'll always be grateful to her for that."

"Quinn, do, um, miss her," I ask.

"I miss the friendship we had. I knew I'd never win her cuz she and Britt belong together and there's no one coming in between them."

"Are you still getting over her," I ask.

"Honestly, there wasn't anything to get over," she insists.

"We can wait a few weeks…give you time to…Whatever," I tell her.

"Rachel, trust me, I am okay with it totally. It was just one night of stupid drunken sex. I doubt it meant anything to her cuz it didn't mean anything to me. Well, that's not true. At the time, it meant comfort for me. And that's all, honestly," she says and looks me in the eyes. I see nothing, but the truth.

"Well, I look forward to meeting them if that happens for us," I say.

"That'll be cool. They were my family when I didn't think I had anyone," she says with a smile.

"I'm glad you had them," I say sincerely.

"And now," Quinn says she jumps off the bed and digs in her bag. She pulls out her camera and sets it on a timer. Then she runs to me and jumps back onto the bed. She gets behind me and puts her arms around my head. She bends over to put her head on top of mine.

_Click!_

She jumps off the bed again and grabs her camera. She finds the picture and shows me it.

"What do you think?"

I shake my head in a no motion.

"Ok, not a problem," she says and deletes the photo.

She resets the timer and this time I pat my lap and she jumps onto it and sits across it. She extends her leg just in time.

_Click!_

She gets up to retrieve the camera. She hands it to me to inspect the picture.

"Better," I encourage, "But I want one more try."

"Okie dokie," she says and goes to set the timer.

"Don't," I yell.

She jumps.

"Sorry," I say, "Don't set it."

She sits on my lap again. Not across it, but she just sits straight. She holds her camera in the air and says, "one…two…three!"

_Click!_

The photo shows our faces closer to each other.

"Perfect! You like it?"

"I love it," she says.

She then downloads the picture and e-mails the photo to herself. She immediately and without telling me makes it my desktop picture on my laptop.

"I love it," I say and kiss her cheek, "Thank you."

'Aww, you're welcome, baby," she says.

I freeze and look at her.

Realizing what she said, she asks, "Is that alright?"

"Absolutely, gorgeous! I've never been anyone's 'baby' before."

"Well, you're mine now! Come here," she says and motions for me to lie down on my back. I do as told as she sits at the bottom of my bed to massage my scalp with her fingers. This is so relaxing.

"I could get used to this," I hum in appreciation.

"Good," she says as she bends over to kiss my forehead. Quinn is hanging over me and her lips are traveling downward. She stops and kisses my nose. Then she moves slightly down.

_This is it! The moment of truth!_ I tell myself excitedly.

Quinn hovers over my mouth and moves her head down. I close my mouth as much as possible to meet her lips and luckily it was enough. As soon as our mouths meet and our lips work together in an electrifying kiss that has me seeing stars. I shut my eyes tightly. I pick my head up a little to give myself more access to her lips and for more contact. I reach my hand around to the back of her head and gently pull down. She moans a little and this excites me to no end. Our tongues gently massage each other. I love kissing Quinn.

_I am actually kissing a woman who I find very attractive. And she seems to be enjoying kissing me! Finally! _I boast in my head.

By now I had release my hold on her head and she breaks the kiss.

Quinn is still hovering over me panting like crazy.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yell so loudly. In the moment, I don't care who hears me and what they must think.

"You're telling me," she says and chuckles, "You're like the best kisser ever."

"Shut the…front door!" I tease and she laughs out loud. "Seriously though?"

"I've only kissed two people in my life, but you were so much better than Santana, sweeter, gentler, a lot passion."

"Ok, I have a confession!" I say as I sit up to look at her.

"Was that your first kiss ever," Quinn asks playfully.

"How'd you know," I ask timidly.

"Wait! I was right…"

I nod and lower my head a little.

"Rachel, it's okay, don't worry," Quinn says reassuringly, "Amazing!"

"It was okay?" I ask unsurely.

"Baby," she says, "I can still feel your lips on mine. I didn't with Santana!"

"Score!" I say and raise my hands up in victory.

"Haha! Come here, I want to hold you," she says and lies down on the bed. I lie down again, but this time I grab her body and cuddle her for the first time.

"Aww. I like this too," she says with a big sigh.

"Great," I say. We lay like this for a long time. Just before we close our eyes to sleep, I ask, "Quinn, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Rachel, I will," she says and pats my arm gently.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Me

Chapter Three

A month later, I am walking out of my room to head to my first class of the day. Luckily I look down and find the most magnificent floral arrangement. It is a big bouquet of red roses with a ton of baby's breath flowers also. There must be two-dozen roses in it. I pick up the monstrous arrangement by the glass vase and turn back into my room. I close the door with my foot and don't fall over.

_Who would?_ I think to myself. _My dads? My "mother"?_

I find the little envelope among the beautiful flowers. I open it and pull out the little card.

"Happy Month Anniversary, baby! Thank you for being in my life. Each rose represents something I admire about you. Hope to see you sometime today. Yours, Quinn…" I read aloud.

_Dammit! I totally forgot. Gotta fix it, immediately!_ I think to myself.

I quickly but carefully put the vase down on my windowsill and open the blinds so the sun will hit the flowers. Then I grab a single rose, my bag, and I bolt out of my room. I run as fast as I can to her room and knock on it. She doesn't answer. I knock harder and still nothing.

_Okay, go to her class that you walked her to before._ I think and run in that direction.

I am heaving from being out of breath as I reach her classroom. The class is under way, but she notices me and smiles brightly. She, inconspicuously, walks out of the room.

As she is getting closer, I suddenly think, _I wanna kiss her, but does she mind PDAs? Eh, go for it. _I encourage myself.

'Hi," she says shyly.

I pull her into my arms, dip her, and try to plant the best kiss I can onto her lips. I do and we deepen the kiss almost immediately. Our tongues go back and forth in each other's mouths. I slowly bring her up to a standing position, but don't break the kiss. She hugs me so, so, so tight. It's like she's afraid of letting go.

_Does she think I'll walk away?_ I think to myself.

The need for immediate air is becoming an issue, so I begin to stop the kiss. She allows me to, but still steals a couple pecks from me. And I'm not complaining.

"Wow," she says and smiles at me. I try to give her my biggest smile.

"Oh," I say when I realize I still have the rose in my hand for her. "Here you go, gorgeous."

She accepts the flower and smells it.

"Thank you so much," I say humbly, "You didn't have to do that. It was a wonderful surprise!"

"I'm glad you liked them," she says.

Then her professor comes over. "Um, Miss Fabray," he says with an angry tone.

"I'm coming," Quinn says apologetically to him.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is my fault," I admit shyly.

"Oh," her professor says, "Finish up. You can get to see your 'little friend' later, I'm sure." He walks away after that.

Quinn pouts, but wiggles out of the hug. Before she leaves me, she looks at me and says, "Later!"

"Absolutely. Come find me later,' I say and blow her a kiss. She grabs it and stuffs it down her shirt.

I freeze with a stupid expression on my face. Quinn shrugs her shoulders and smiles at me. Then she returns to her seat and I walk away.

_You need to get her something that doesn't look last minute! _ I urge myself.

I go off campus and hail a cab rather easily. I tell him where I'd like to go. Then I realize that I haven't spoken to my fathers in a while.

I call them and in seconds my Dad, Leroy, picks up the phone.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hiya, Pumpkin, how are you?" he says.

"I'm…GREAT!" I yell into the phone.

"And now, I'm deaf. Haha! Why are you 'great'?"

"I met someone who is so very special to me and today's our one month anniversary!" I say excitedly.

"Oh, wow, that's fantastic! Can I share this conversation with Dad," he asks. He must motion for my Dad to come to the phone because I hear him grunt a little.

"Sure," I say, "Hi, Dad, how are you?"

"Fine," my Dad says, "How are you? I heard, 'great' but we're dying over here!"

"Ok, okay. First I'm sorry not calling more," I say apologetically.

"That's fine, you're at college," my Dad says.

"Well, I met her in my Songwriting 101 class, which is really insightful. Cool professor…"

"Yeah, yeah," my Daddy says.

"Lee, you're supposed to be the grown up!"

I laugh, but continue, "I was sitting a seat next to the wall so when Professor Wankee said, 'look to your left' I looked to my left and found Quinn…"

"Um, honey, did you say, "Professor Wankee'? And Quinn, she's the girl," Dad says.

"Yup," I say and could hear my Daddy giggling in the background.

"I know, my professor let the class laugh on the first day," I say.

"Anyway," my Dad cuts in.

"Yeah, Quinn is amazing. She's smart, thoughtful, affection, gorgeous, the list goes on and on," I gush.

"That's great. Honey…have you had dates outside of campus yet?'

"Yes, and she is so kind to me and stands up for me when she just handle the stares any more. She knows that I expect the stares, but sometimes she just wants to protect me, I guess."

"That's great," Daddy says.

"We'd like to speak with her sometime," my Dad suggests.

"Of course. She means a lot to me so I want to have a little conversation. I'm supposed to see her later today after classes, so I'll bring it up. Okay?"

"Sounds good, Rachel," my Daddy says.

"Oh, ok, I'm almost at my stop. I need to go and pay for my ride," I say happily.

"You're in a cab? By yourself?" my Daddy says happily.

"Yes, it's pretty easy," I say.

"Well, I'm going to transfer some money into your account, for whatever," my Dad says.

"Thanks, Dad," I say, "I'm actually going to get her an anniversary present now. I'm trying to top the two dozen roses that were outside my door this morning!"

"Wow! Send pictures…"

"Ok, love you. Gotta go. Talk later today," I say in a rush. I end the call, pay the fare, and get out of the car.

I am standing outside the biggest toy store in the world…FAO Schwartz. I'm excited, but I am still aware of my surroundings.

I eagerly walk into the store and instantly feel like a little kid.

_What am I going to get her? _I ask myself.

I look around aimlessly.

_You have class in two and a half hours so you can't leisurely walk around! _ I remind myself.

I went to the teddy bear section. I walk around looking for just the right one. Something that's not too childish, but one that says how I feel. I brush my fingers through the fur of almost all of them until I find the perfect one. It's big and black and white. The teddy bear is smiling. In the middle of the bear's chest is a heart that reads, "You're very, very special to me!" I don't check the price tag. She should have this and will. I pick it up and almost fall over. Then I lug it to the cashier and ask for a big bag with handles. I pay and leave the store with the promise to bring Quinn here the next time.

Getting back to campus, I run into my dorm, and think about where the bear should sit. I know I'll not have time after class and before Quinn comes. I plop him on the bed and rest it against the door.

Then I grab my things and go to class. During the class the minutes tick slowly by and as soon as we are dismissed, I fly out of there to my room.

Quinn is waiting for me outside my room. As soon as my eyes fall upon her, I immediately relax and enjoy being with her.

As I open the door, she starts to walk towards it.

"Can you just wait a minute?"

"Um, yeah, sure," she says nervously.

"Thank you, gorgeous," I say and disappear behind my door.

I throw down my bag. I then go stand in front of my beautiful flowers with the large the teddy bear in my arms.

'Ok, Quinn, you can come in," I yell.

"Ok, I'm coming," she says and pushes the door open very slowly. When the door is pushed all the way open, her mouth drops.

"Rachel, what did you do," Quinn says lovingly.

"I got you an anniversary present. You do like it?" I ask apprehensively.

"I love it…it's enormous!" she says and laughs.

I clumsily walk over to her and manage to throw an arm around her. I pull her head in and connect our lips in a kiss. She wasn't ready so she kisses my teeth at first, but then she catches me and we move perfectly. I drop the bear and pull her into my arms.

"Mmm," she moans in the kiss.

I kiss her harder because of this. We back up to the bed and she pushes me on top of it.

_Wow! Um, do I want to stop? I don't know. Shit…_ I think to myself.

"I know what you're thinking," she says after she breaks the kiss. She is hovering over my body.

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" I caress her cheeks.

"You're asking if you want to stop this," she says with a smile.

"Damn, you're good," I say and chuckle. Then I get serious and say, "Quinn, I'm scared."

"Oh what," she asks as she brushes the hair out of my eyes.

"Of…"

"Me hurting you," Quinn asks and lowers her head.

"God no, not at all."

"Then what?" she says as she looks down at me. There's no judgment or expectations.

"Of being horrible at it," I say meekly.

"Rachel, you could never be horrible," she says.

"How can you _know _that?"

"I know that because _when _it happens for us, it'll be magical. It's going to be full of love and commitment, passion, and happiness. It won't just be sex. It'll be love making," Quinn says lovingly as she brushes her bent knuckles against my cheek.

"Ok," I say.

"Okay," she says and falls to the mattress.

"I have a question…"

"Shoot!"

"Were you hoping to…"

"Spend time with my amazing girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah," I say when I know she knows what I meant.

Quinn pulls me to her and my head lands on her chest. We hold hands and entwine our fingers together.

"How do you want to spend the rest of our one month anniversary," I ask her.

"Just like this," Quinn says quietly.

A few minutes pass before I just can't control the next question that I blurt out, "You said, 'full of commitment and love'," I say.

"Yes, I did," she says with a light chuckle.

"Quinn, do you, um, are you…"

"Rachel…"

"I know it's only been a month, but do you want to be, um, committed?"

"Yes, Rachel…get me a white straight jacket and throw me into the looney bin!" she says and laughs.

I poke her and say, "Not what I meant!"

"What do you mean," she asks.

"Wow! Hmm," I say and pout a little.

"Haha! I know what you mean, but I'm hoping you'll ask me like you asked me to be your girlfriend," she says.

"Ok," I get up and sit facing her on my bed. She sits up and faces me. I grab her hands in my own, look into those gorgeous hazel eyes of her, and ask, "Quinn, will you please commit to me? Like no one, just you and me!"

She ponders the question for a brief second, looks at me, and says, "Did you ever think I wouldn't, Rach? You're amazing and I want to be a part of your life. If you'll allow me."

I lean forward and kiss her quickly. Our lips brush against each other and it feels heavenly.

"So, is that a yes," I ask and smiles.

"Yes, it is," she says and she pulls me into a hug. Then she adds, "Good. And making love will come naturally when we are both ready for it, okay?"

I nod my head. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, on the way to get your present I called my fathers!"

"Oh, how was the conversation?"

"Great…cuz it was about you!"

She smiles and asks, "They know about me?"

"Of course, they'd like to talk with you," I say and see her take a breath.

"Quinn, it's okay," I say with a smile.

"No, no, I didn't think this would be happening so fast, is all."

"I agree," I say and look at her. I want her to make that decision.

"Let's call them," she says.

I look at her and give her my smile. "Great!"

I get my phone, press home button, and put it on speaker. In a few minutes, my Dad picks up.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi, Dad," I say.

"Wow! Two times in one day," he says and chuckles.

"I know. Listen I'm sitting here with Quinn."

"Hello, sir," Quinn says nervously.

"Hello, Quinn, hold on, LEROY!" my Dad yells. Within minutes my Daddy comes to the phone.

"Hi, Quinn, I'm Leroy," he says.

"Hello, Mr. Berry," Quinn says happily.

"Mr. Berry is confusing, call us Hiram and Leroy," my Dad, Hiram, says.

"Thanks," Quinn says.

"So, Rachel, what did you get Quinn?" my Daddy asks.

"I got her a big teddy bear," I say.

"With a heart that says, 'you're very, very special to me!'" Quinn adds.

"Aww, that's cute."

"So, Quinn where are you from," my Dad asks.

"A small town in Iowa, Winchestertonfieldville," she says.

"Oh, I don't know where that is," my Dad says.

"That's okay, Hiram, no one does. That's why I had to get outta there and come here," Quinn says and grabs my hand.

"What's your major, Quinn," my Daddy asks her.

"Pretty much the same as Rachel, English with creative writing concentration. I love to perform…"

"Quinn was in something called, 'GLEE'!" I cut in and she laughs.

"That's nice. You sing Quinn," my Dad asks.

"Yes, I do. When we start writing the song, I think I'm singing it, right Rach," Quinn asks me.

"I guess. I haven't thought about it."

"Whatever you're most comfortable with," she says.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, sir, um, I mean, Hiram," she says.

"May I ask you a question," he says.

"Absolutely," she says.

"What are your intentions with Rachel? You know she's…"

"Amazing? Special? Loyal? Perfect? Courageous? Admiral? Loving?"

"Um, I was going to go with 'different', but yes you are right," Dad says.

"May I answer the question," Quinn asks.

"Sure," Daddy cuts in.

"Your daughter is all of the things I've mentioned and so much more! There is just something wonderful about her and I'm not speaking of anything physical. I am attracted to her heart, which she gives to me every time we kiss. I will try with all of my might not to break her heart and leave her unless she wants me to. I hope to see you two in the future, but for right now, I am living my life with my girlfriend who is becoming my world. I will always be protective of her because she deserves the best and I hope I can provide that for her. My feelings are real and true and honest and they come to her without any hesitation or expectations from her. I just want to be around her as much as I can. She means a lot to me," Quinn says.

We all pause and there is silence on both ends of the phone. I chime in with, "Hello?"

"We're still here honey," Daddy says with a light chuckle.

"I admire your honesty, Quinn, thank you," my Dad says with conviction, "Leroy, we don't have to worry about Rachel. She's found her match!"

'Yay!" Daddy says.

"Well, that's nice to hear," Quinn says with pride in her voice.

"Okay, we have to go," I suddenly say. We both have exams tomorrow and I need to study.

Quinn shakes her head and smiles.

"Oh, okay, girls, good luck. Nice to meet you, Quinn," Daddy says.

"Yes we look forward to meeting you in person," Dad says, "Bye, honey. Love you!"

"Love you both. Bye!" I say and hang up the phone.

"I'm gonna tell," Quinn says and playfully points a finger at me. "We don't have exams."

"I know…" I duck my head. "I just wanted to do this."

I lung at her and kiss her passionately. I push her backwards like she did to me and she giggles in the kiss.

"Why, Ms. Berry, are you tryin' to seduce me," she quotes the famous movie.

"Eh, little bit," I say as I attack her lips again.

"It's working," she manages to say in the kiss. I grin, but continue to kiss her.

Quinn's hands are on my thighs and she's rubbing the sides of them slowly and passionately.

"I like that," I say when I break the kiss.

She smiles up at me.

_God her smiles are breathtaking. _I think to myself.

"What?" she asks.

"You're just…so beautiful!"

She kisses me in response. I suddenly feel her hand slip under my shirt and caress my abs. she moves over the entire span of them. She moans.

My hand travels down her face to her swan like neck to her collarbone. Then I move my hand in between her covered breasts.

"I want you to touch me," she requests. I oblige eagerly as I take my hand and massage one her supple breasts. I rub my hand in an up and down motion and then immediately go side to side.

"That's nice," she sighs. Her hand goes a little higher to right under my breasts.

"Can I touch?"

"Yes," I moan.

Quinn dives under my shirt and massages both of my breasts at the same time.

"Quinn, _every _time you touch me I feel alive…I feel happy…I feel loved," I say through the tears and the arousal.

She just sighs her understanding. Her hands keep doing their job and they do it very well.

My hands are moving down and I am paying attention to her abs.

"I think we should stop," Quinn says as she feels me begin to unbutton her pants.

"Oh, did I do something wrong?"

"God, no, but I want it to be special for you. Not rushed. I feel this is rushed. When I make love to you, I want to take our time and go as slowly as needed." Quinn says and then kisses me.

She pulls me down on top of her and we lay like this for some time. She is playing with my hair and I am softly caressing her side with my fingertips. I pick my head up and rest it on my hand that I bring to the top of her chest.

"I feel so much when we're together. I don't want it to ever end. I see you in my future and it makes me so happy," I say as I look deeply into her eyes.

She smiles at me and says, "Me too, baby…me too."

Author's Note: There are two movie references in this chapter. Can you spot them and tell me what movie they are from?


	4. Chapter 4

You and Me

Chapter Four

_FLASHBACK:_

"_My friends are having a little get together this weekend and since we have a few days off, I was hoping you'd like to come home with me," Quinn asked me nervously. _

"_Sure. I'd be honored to," I told her happily and then kissed her._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

So that is why we are sitting on a plane high in the air travelling from New York City to Winchestertonfieldville, Iowa.

Am I nervous? Yes, a little bit. I don't know why because Quinn will be right next to me the entire time.

_You can do this! She is special to you. _I say to myself.

When the plane touches down I am feeling nervous, but more of a sense of being at home. It's weird because this isn't my home, but Quinn's. Maybe that's it. Maybe I feel this way because I'm with Quinn and she always makes me feel like I'm at home.

We hail a taxi and take it to her house.

On the way there, she says, "Oh, by the way, we're surprising my Mom!"

"Quinn!" I scream nervously at her.

She picks up my hand and kisses it. "Don't worry. She's going to love you," she assures me.

When we arrive at her house, she pays the fare and gets out. I follow her. I am in awe of the house that stands before me. It is a huge, Victorian style home with a red door. The lawn is perfectly kept.

She grabs my hand and leads me to the front door. She rings the doorbell.

When it is open, Quinn's Mom is standing there with a wide smile on her face. "Quinn!"

"Hi, Mom. Surprise!"

"Yes, it is…" She says and pulls her daughter into a hug. I let them have a reunion. After the hug ends, Quinn turns to me and grabs my hand. She says proudly, "Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Rachel!"

Mrs. Fabray freezes for a split second and then asks, "Oh, your girlfriend?"

Quinn nods her head with conviction.

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray, it's nice to meet you," I say very slowly so she can understand me. I extend my hand and she warily shakes it.

Quinn walks in first and immediately goes to her room. I follow right behind her.

"Your room is huge, Quinn!" I exclaim as I walk in.

"Yeah, I guess," she says, throws her bag down, and pulls me into her body.

"Ya know, I've always fantasized about making out with my girlfriend in my childhood room," she says and kisses me.

We get so lost in each other's kisses that we totally don't hear the knock on the door or it being opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" her Mom says kind of shocked.

"It's alright, Mom," Quinn says as she breaks the kiss.

I blush and become shy. Quinn laughs a little.

"So, honey, why are you here?" her Mom asks.

"Rachel and I have a few days off and everyone is meeting up, probably at Breadstix!" she tells her Mom.

"Breadstix?" I interject.

"The coolest restaurant ever. Well around here anyway." Quinn answers my question with a wide grin. I nod.

"Oh nice," Mrs. Fabray, "So, Rachel, I guess you'll take Frannie's old room?"

I go to pick up my belongings, but Quinn stops me. "Actually, we're sharing this room…"

Her Mom goes to say something, but stops herself. I say it for her, "Quinn, I don't mind taking that room. If' it'll make your Mom happy."

Quinn hushes me with a little peck on my lips. "No, we're staying here."

"Okay," her Mom says defeated.

"Quinn?" I ask one last time.

"Rachel," she says authoritatively. I know this is what she wants so I drop it.

Then Quinn's cell phone chimes. She picks it up and reads the message to herself. She looks at me and asks if I can be ready in a half hour and I say, "Sure!"

With that her Mom leaves the room and I go into the bathroom to freshen up and change. While I'm in that room, Quinn is changing and is done when I come out. "How do I look?" I ask shyly.

"Baby, you look amazing," she says, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say and try to smile.

"Aww…don't be nervous. They're just my friends," Quinn says.

"They _have_ to like me," I say.

"Why's that?"

"Because a girl's friends give her a yes or a no on the person she's dating don't they," I ask.

"Sometimes," she says, "Let's go!"

With that we run out of the house, to her car, and she speeds to the restaurant.

When we walk in she already sees some of her friends.

"Quinn!" a very feminine guy yells and runs up to her to give her a hug.

"Hey, Kurt!" Quinn says, "How's your Dad?"

"Oh, he's good…and who is this," he turns to me kindly.

"This is my girlfriend, Rachel," Quinn says proudly, "Rachel, this is Kurt. Go to him when you need fashion advice!"

"Will do, hi Kurt," I say slowly out of politeness and nervousness.

"Who else is here?"

"Um, Artie, Mike, Tina, Sam…" Kurt says with a smile.

"Is Mercedes here yet?"

"No, she couldn't make it," he says with a little frown.

"Who's Mercedes," I ask.

"She's the diva of the group, but she's a sweetheart so we let it slide," Quinn says and grab my hand to kiss it.

"Aww," Kurt says, "Come on, let's sit!"

Quinn leads me to the table and introduces me to her friends. Everyone says, "Hi!" at the same time and I chuckle. Quinn holds my chair out for me.

Then in a few minutes, Quinn gets up and runs to a very tall blonde.

"That's Brittany," Kurt whispers to me. Luckily he's sitting next to me.

"Oh, thanks," I say and whip my head to the noise coming from Brittany. She runs over to me and I get up quickly.

She pulls me into a hug, picks me up, and spins us around a few times. "Hi, Rachel, I'm Brittany!"

Quinn looks and just laughs at the sight despite the expression on my face.

"Hi, Brittany, I'm Rachel," I say still in her arms.

"Ok, Britt, put Rachel down," I hear a casual voice say.

"Um, okay," Brittany says and gently places me back on the ground. She jumps up and down a couple of times and then goes to hug her girlfriend.

"Hi, Santana," Quinn whispers quietly.

"Hi, Q," she says shyly.

"San, this is my girlfriend, Rachel," she says as Quinn grabs my hand. I am now standing in front of Santana. Quinn's "ex" or whatever.

"Hello," I say slowly.

"Hiya," Santana says coolly. Too coolly for my taste, but I chalk it up to me crashing the party in the first place.

We all sit down and the food arrives pretty soon after that. While we are eating, I can feel Santana's eyes on me, sizing me up.

_What do I do? Call her out on it? Let it slide? _I think to myself.

"Quinn," I say to her and interrupt her conversation with Tina.

"What's up, Baby," she asks genuinely.

I whisper into her ear, "Would it be okay if I speak to Santana privately?"

"Is she making you upset," she asks cautiously.

"No, no, but I feel that she wants to speak to me," I say honestly.

"Okay, want me to join," she asks.

"No, thank you," I say politely.

"Yell if she gets mean or anything," she says and kisses my cheek.

"Santana," I say and look directly at the Latina, "I'd like to speak to you, if you're open to it?"

"Whatever," she says with no enthusiasm.

We get up from the table and leave the restaurant. I lead her to a lighted, public area where we can talk.

"So, I wanted to talk to you," I say slowly so she understands me.

"About what?"

"Why have you been staring at me?"

"Cuz you're a new person," she says dryly.

"So you stare at new people instead of getting to know them," I say to understand.

"Um, yeah," she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, is there anything you wanna ask me?"

"Um, no," she says. I go to turn and she stops me, "Maybe there is something."

I cross my arms over my chest and she takes it as a sign to continue.

"What do you see in her?"

"In Quinn?"

She nods her head.

"I see everything in Quinn. She's, like the best thing to ever happen to me. She is patient and kind. She defends me when people stare at me. I don't know what my life would be like without her in it. I have very strong feelings for her. I hope she's a part of my life for the rest of my life," I say honestly.

She half smiles.

Then I ask the question I'm afraid to ask, "Why do you ask?"

"I, well, I think I want her back!"

I stand there looking at her with a stupid expression on my face. "Where were you all this time, then? The time between the times you slept together and now. All that time, she hasn't heard from you. She thinks that she can't break you and Brittany up, Santana," I say and start to over react.

Santana looks down at the ground. "When we slept together, I was missing Britt…"

"And now?"

"I was going to try to win her back this weekend," Santana says honestly.

"Well, Santana, I know we just met, but Quinn makes me happy. Beyond happy. And I'm sorry, but you had your chance," I stand up for myself. I'm usually not this out spoken, but this chick is standing in front of me telling me that she wants my girlfriend back.

I am about to say something else, when Quinn appears. "Is everything okay out here?" she asks cautiously.

"It's been a real eye opener," I say madly and stare straight at Santana.

"And what does that mean, Santana?" Quinn asks her pointedly.

Santana looks down at her shoes again. Just as she was about to say something, Brittany comes bouncing out of the door.

"San!" she bellows. Brittany throws herself at Santana and kisses her squarely on her lips. I walk up to Quinn and whisper, "I'll tell you later." I lower my head and we walk back into the restaurant.

I try to be a part of the rest of the evening, but what Santana has told me irks me. Quinn notices and calms me down a little by rubbing my hand, which is on my thigh.

Once we are outside we say good-bye to her friends and head home. We ride in silence, but this silence isn't comfortable. It isn't uncomfortable, though. It's just…just an awkward and heavy silence.

When we get home, we see the downstairs light on. "My Mom must be still up!" Quinn says with a smile.

"Oh, okay," I whisper. We walk into the house and find her Mom sitting beside a lamp, reading an article.

"Hi, Mom, we're home," Quinn says.

"Did you girls have fun?" Mrs. Fabray asks.

"Yes," Quinn responds, "We're going to go to sleep now. I want to show Rachel around tomorrow…"

"Oh that's nice…" Mrs. Fabray says. We go to the staircase and then she stops us. "Rachel, may I have a word?"

Quinn goes to say something, but I pat her arm. "Sure," I reply.

"Oh, okay, I'll be upstairs," Quinn says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Then we watch her walk up the stairs.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Fabray asks me.

"Sure," I reply and follow her into the kitchen. I sit down on the kitchen stool and she prepares the tea.

"You have a lovely home," I say with admiration.

"Thank you," she replies. "Did you have fun?"

"Um, yes, it was nice to meet most of her friends," I reply hesitantly.

"Most?" Mrs. Fabray asks.

"Yes. Mrs. Fabray, I know we've just met, but may I confide in you," I ask.

The kettle sounds to signal to us that it's done.

"Of course," she says as she pours the tea into cups.

"I, um, met Santana tonight."

She lowers her head. "Was she nice to you?"

"Um, she didn't stare just to stare, if that's what you mean," I say.

"Why did she stare then," she asks.

"Well, she was sizing me up, I guess," I say honestly, "What do you know of Quinn's relationship with her?"

"Well," she replies, "It's always been 'interesting'... Um, they can go from being best friends to hating each other in a matter of seconds. They were so close when they were younger, but when they got into high school. I don't know, something changed."

I nod my head.

"I don't know what it was, you know? I can't quite put my finger on it, but I believe that it had something to do with Brittany. Quinn would never tell me what was wrong," she says.

"She's strong," I interject and I don't know that I said that until after the fact.

Mrs. Fabray smiles and then says, "Did Santana say something to you?"

"She was going to win her back if I wasn't here," I confide in her. I look at her and ask, "Please don't tell her?"

"I won't," she says, "I knew they slept together. One of my friends was at the wedding…almost wedding," she says, "Don't tell her that?"

"I won't," I say, sigh, and then continue, "So now I have a dilemma."

She smiles warmly and asks, "What's that?"

"Do I pretend that Santana didn't say she wants her back or do I tell Quinn and leave it up to her?"

"Well, that is definitely a big ole dilemma. What does your heart tell you to do?"

"My heart told me to slap Santana when she told me that," I say.

Mrs. Fabray chuckles and says, "But you didn't?"

'No, I used my words for once in my life. My heart is telling me to tell Quinn," I say honestly, "But I don't want to lose her!" Tears are falling down my cheeks. I shakily take a sip of the hot tea. I let the liquid sooth my throat as it travels down. When I put the cup down, I feel a hand on my back. I turn my head to see Mrs. Fabray trying to calm me down.

"You really care for my daughter?"

"Quinn is my life!" I say, hiccup, and then take a deep breath. She pulls me to her and we hug.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you," she says.

"Thank you, ma'am," I say and get a light chuckle from her.

I calm myself down and say, "I should probably go upstairs now. She'll worry. Thank you for your insight and for comforting me."

"Good night, Rachel," she says as I get up and go upstairs.

When I reach Quinn's door, I take a deep breath to try to calm down. I don't want her to see the tears. I brush them away and push the door open. I am not sure if she'll be asleep so I try to be quiet. I tip toe around and find my pajamas. I go to the bathroom door and quietly open it. I go through it and close it quietly. I change and brush my teeth. I exit the room and move to her bed. She saves me some room on my side of the bed. I climb in carefully and grab the covers. I turn on my side to face away from her. I try so hard not to allow this, but the tears from before return. Pretty soon I find myself crying silently there in her bed.

_Please stop crying! _I urge myself. _This is supposed to be a fun time!_

With that realization, I start to cry harder and begin to sniffle.

"Rachel?" Quinn groggily asks into the night air. She pulls me into her.

"I'm fine," I say meekly and I stop crying suddenly.

'You sure," she asks and I nod my head. After this we fall asleep. I toss and turn and have dreams of Santana and Quinn. Not of me and Quinn like usual. This scares me and I decide to tell her what Santana told me. I'll do it the next morning.

The next morning, I open my eyes hoping to find Quinn lying next to me. I try to drape my arm around her, but it falls to the mattress. I pick my head up and say, "Quinn?" into the empty room. I put my jeans on and venture downstairs.

"Good morning," I say to her Mom.

"Good morning, Rachel, did you sleep well," she asks.

"No, not really, I tossed and turned," I admit, "Have you seen Quinn? She wasn't in the room."

"No," she says.

"Oh," I say discouraged.

"Rachel, it's okay. I'm sure she has a reason," she says.

Just then the door flies open and Quinn yells, "Who's hungry?"

She closes the door and comes in with bagels and three coffees. She hands one to her Mom who says, "Thank you!" She hands one to me and kisses my cheek. Then she puts the bag and her coffee down. I timidly search the bag to find a bagel. Then I shyly grab a knife and slice it. Mrs. Fabray hands me the butter. I nod in her direction. I don't say a word. I look up quickly and find the two women looking at each other.

"I'm hungry," I say in my defense.

They both chuckle nervously. After breakfast, Quinn and I get ready and then head out.

"I want to show you everything," Quinn says excitedly.

"Ok," I say and try to put Santana's words in the back of my mind.

We drive to her high school. We climb out of her car, head to the main entrance of the school, and surprisingly the door's open.

"Quinn, is this breaking and entering," I asks unsure.

"Kinda," she says and smiles. She pulls me forward.

I walk silently with her. She has my hand in hers. I find so much comfort in this. Despite this I need to tell her.

"And this," she says as we walk into a big choir room with a piano in the center and bucket seats behind it. "Is where my life changed...this is GLEE!"

She nostalgically brushes her hand against the piano and sighs. I watch her as she stares off. I'm sure she's remembering all the fun times she had with her friends in this room.

She then walks over to me. She throws her arms over my shoulders and pulls my back into her chest. She clasps her hands together when they are resting on my chest. She sighs happily.

_I guess it's now or never!_ I think to myself.

"Quinn," I whisper because I don't want to take her away from her memories and because I don't believe I'm actually going through with this.

She sighs and then says, "Yeah?"

"Um, I need to tell you something," I begin.

She removes her hands from around my neck. She motions me over to a seat. "Please sit!" she asks of me.

As I sit down, she pulls a chair out and turns it to face me. She sits down.

"Okay, you have my attention. You always do, but now especially. What's going on?" she asks so tenderly and lovingly.

"What would you say if I told you something about a friend of yours?"

"Well, it depends on who the friend is and what it is that you want to tell me. Oh, wait, did Santana try anything?" she asks.

Before I can answer she's standing. Then she picks up the seat and tosses it against the floor. "I'm going to…"

"Quinn!" I yell at her. This startles her. "She didn't 'do' anything…she just said something!"

She calms down a little. "What did she say?" she asks with a different tone of voice. One I've never heard before.

"Um, if I hadn't shown up with you she was going to try to win you back," I say honestly, but meekly.

Quinn pauses. Like she just stands there with her mouth hanging open.

_She's in shock! _I say to myself. _But it shouldn't matter? She shouldn't care because she's with you, right?_

Having my solid answer standing in front of me, I run out of the room. The breeze of my exit suddenly brings her back to life.

'Rachel," she yells to me, but I don't listen.

Not really knowing the layout of the high school I run through two doors. It turns out that I've run into the gym.

_Nice Rachel!_ I chastise myself.

I run up the bleachers and just sit there. I see her run into the room and come to the center of it. She is looking all around frantically. She doesn't see me.

_Should I yell or should I let her leave?_ I ask myself.

"Did you lose something," I yell at her with a defeated tone of voice.

"Rachel, you scared me. Don't do that!" she says as she climbs up the bleachers to where I am. She plops herself down on a row of bleacher below me. She immediately takes my hands.

"So, Santana actually said she wanted to win me back?"

"Her exact words were 'I was going to try to win her back this weekend'."

"Oh," Quinn says still shocked.

There are times like these were I wish people could read my facial expressions, but sadly they really can't. This means I have to rely on my words, but even they are failing me now. I hate it!

_Get up…walk away! _My mind is telling me.

_Stay there! Talk it out with her! _My heart is cheering.

In the minutes that pass, she hasn't said anything.

"I guess I have my answer," I say solemnly.

"Oh," Quinn responds.

"Good bye, Quinn. See you in class I guess," I say and walk to the door.

Now I don't remember how I really got back to New York City. I do know that my parents helped.

"_Please don't judge her. I'm trying not to," I pleaded with my parents. _

Now I'm sitting in my dorm, remembering the last thing she said to me and the last time I looked at her face. I, stupidly, thought that she'd come running after me. Stop me from running away. Take me into her arms and kiss me passionately. I wanted to hear her say, "I want you and no one else." Sadly this didn't happen. And so I'm in a personal hell trying not to think about her, but spending all of my time doing just that.

I blew off classes especially Songwriting 101. I just couldn't sit there, next to her and pretend that she didn't reject me for a possibility. I was the real deal. I could have loved her for the rest of our lives and yet she chose someone who treats her like an option. Like shit, actually.

"Are you okay," my Daddy says when he calls me one day.

"It hurts so much, Daddy," I say and start to cry.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry," he says, "I wish I was there to hold you."

"Well, I got to experience love, I guess. Would it hurt this much if it wasn't love," I ask.

"No, it wouldn't. I'm very proud of you," he says.

All of a sudden I see an envelope under my door.

"Someone just put something under my door," I say as I get up. I don't open the door. I just pick it up and bring it back to my bed.

"Daddy, I'm going to read this and then lay down. I'm exhausted," I say and yawn.

"Ok, Rachel, we love you," he says.

I hang up and open the envelope. I take the paper out, unfold it and read.

_Dear Rachel,_

_If you're reading this it means that I was too chicken to give it to you & talk to you. I am sorry. I noticed that you weren't in class and I can only think that it's cuz of me. Again I am sorry…_

_I need to explain my reaction or rather inaction to the bombshell that Santana dropped on you that you felt you had to share with me. I think I know why you did that. You wanted to me to make the quick decision to be with you with the full knowledge that someone else wanted me too. You wanted me to pick you. When you thought that I didn't want you, you walked away you to give me time to decide who and what I want. You also wanted to be honest with me. You knew that if I ever found out, I'd be upset. Even though it hurt to watch you leave, I know why and I'd have left me too. I took too long, I know, to give you the answer that you not only needed, but also that you deserved and wanted. You were being the polite Rachel that you've been throughout our month and a half of dating. I'll always admire you for so many things. _

_So on with my explanation…after you left I was heartbroken. Why didn't I come after you? I don't know and to admit that to you here in this letter, breaks my heart into a million tiny pieces. _

_I drove to her house, pounded on her door, and heard her running to the door. _

"_What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at her as soon as she opened her door. _

"_I'm screwed up, you know this. I want to be with you," she yelled back. _

"_And does it matter what I want," I asked her angrily._

"_Um, I guess," she said, "but I'm almost positive it isn't me."_

"_Damn right," I answered coldly, "Santana, if you wanted me why is this the first time I'm hearing about it? Why did you have to tell Rachel…oh Rachel," I said as I remembered all the fun times we've had. _

"_I got jealous. I don't share well, you know this," she said as she plopped down on the stoop. _

"_But you have Britt, don't you?" _

"_Yes and no, she's changed. She's become a person I don't know and honestly I don't know if I even like her anymore. I like you, Quinn," she said with a shaky voice. _

"_But…"_

"_You're in a relationship. Do you think it'll last?" she asked._

"_Yes, I do. This little experience didn't help. In fact, she ran out of the gym and I haven't talked to her since. I've left voice messages on her cell!" I said with tears in my eyes._

_(And I did. About twenty in all, I believe.)_

_Anyway. I walked away from her. I did with a good-bye, but not with a promise of "See you soon!"_

_Ok, that was my explanation part. I chose to tell you word-for-word because I don't want there to be secrets between us. Like you didn't. I thank you for telling me what she said to you. I, honest to God, wish she hadn't because she hurt you. If a person hurts you, they hurt me. That's just what being in love does to a person. _

_Yes, Rachel, I said, "Love!" I realized it the moment the steel door closed behind you. _

_I know I've fucked up royally. And you may not want to see me ever again. I hope not, but will prepare for it just in case. I need to see you to make sure you're physically okay. I told you that I'd protect you and I didn't. And I am forever sorry for this. I know that you've lost trust in me. And I am sorry. I hope someday you will be able to look at our time together as something you're proud of. And not something you regret. I could never regret you, Rachel Berry. I'll be thinking about you until the next time I get to see your face._

_I am eternally sorry that I hurt you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Quinn_


	5. Chapter 5

You and Me

Chapter Five

Magically, I find myself outside of Quinn's room. I have the letter in my hand and I am pounding on her door like a madwoman. It becomes apparent that she isn't here. I slump down onto the floor and wait. I decide that I'll sit here for as long as it takes for her to appear in front of me.

So I wait…

Half an hour…

Forty-five minutes.

One hour.

Hour and a half…

Two hours…

At the two and half hour mark, I decide that it is time to write her a note and go back to my room.

I get a piece of paper out since I have my bag with me. I write, "We _need_ to talk. ~ R." I tear it out and put it under her door. I begin to walk away and as I'm turning the corner, I bump into someone.

"My apologizes!" I say before I see who it is.

"My bad," she says and looks up.

"It's you!" she says shocked.

"It's me. We need to talk," I say. She runs to her door, opens it, and finds the note on the floor. She puts her stuff down. Then she comes back to her door since I haven't entered yet. She extends her hand out to me and I grab it. As she's pulling me inside she closes the door with her other hand.

Once inside we don't know what to do.

"Um, can I get you anything," she offers.

"May I have a bottle of water? I'm thirsty. I didn't plan on sitting out there for two and a half hours…"

"What? You stayed there for that long?" she asks flabbergasted.

"Yes, I felt the overwhelming urge to see you. I knew you had to come back sooner or later," I say as she hands me the bottle. I nod my head.

"So," she says as she sits on her bed. She pats the mattress next to her for me to join her. I opt for her computer chair next to the teddy bear I got her for our month anniversary. I run my fingers through its hair and think back to the day I bought it.

"Rachel," I hear her say to me.

"Hmm, yeah, sorry, I was remembering the day I got this for you…" I say as I open the cap and take a swig of water.

"It's alright. I've spend many a night lately, with her in my arms," she reveals with no shame in her voice.

"Oh, that's cute!"

'I need to talk to you so I'm happy that you're here," she says.

"Me too," I say.

"Well," she starts.

"I..." I start at the same time.

"Go ahead, Quinn," I offer.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I know I messed up and I hope that the letter that I wrote to you explained it a little," she says.

"Oh, this?" I say as I hold the envelope up in the air.

"Yes, that one. You...you did read it, right?"

"Yes, Quinn, I did," I say, "I'm not going to say it was beautiful because I know that wasn't the point of the letter."

She nods. "Did you understand it?"

"Yes, for the most part," I say shyly.

"What part are you confused about," she asks kindly.

"Why didn't you run after me?" I say and break down. I begin to sob hysterically. I'm not proud of it, but it's all I can do.

"Rachel," she says as she gets up to hug my shoulders. I try to push her away but she's stronger than me in this moment.

"I don't know. I should have…God damn it, I should have," she curses.

Now she is crying with me.

"Do you care about me, like at all," I ask through my tears.

"Of course, I do, Baby!" she says as she is still crying, "I…I just didn't know what to do. And I chose to do nothing, which was the shittiest choice ever."

"Do you seriously and honestly want to be with me? As I've thought about this whole experience, I had to initiate everything. Asking _you _to be _my_ girlfriend and asking _you _to commit to _me_. You've never started anything in our relationship. This makes me feel, especially now, that you just don't care," I say sadly.

She crouches down to look at me. I refuse to look into her hazel eyes, but she raises my chin with her hand making it impossible not to look at her.

"Rachel, please listen to me," she starts, "I _so_ want to be your girlfriend and I am committed to you. I wanted you to ask because I was chicken…"

I go to say something, but she stops me.

"I know I shouldn't be chicken with you. But I don't deal with rejection well."

"Yeah, me too," I say and chuckle harshly.

She notices and is saddened by this. "What do I need to do or say to show you that I chose you? That's what I've done," she says.

I look into her eyes. "But you had to think about. Like I was just an option for you. I felt unimportant to you. Quinn, you're my life. I've told your Mom that," I tell her.

She leans up and kisses my forehead. I let her. I'm emotionally exhausted and I want us to resolve this issue.

"I'm truly sorry. I made a horrible mistake," she says and looks at me. "I'm hoping that you'll give me a second chance. I want the opportunity to continue to get to know you. I want to have all those monumental experiences with you. I want to hold your hand. I want to tuck you into bed every night for the rest of my life. I want be the person you wake up to everyday…"

She keeps my head still with her two hands on the sides of my head as she looks deeply into my eyes.

"I just…I want you, Rachel." She yells totally honestly, "That's all. I don't want anyone else except you!"

I lean forward and briefly kiss her lips. The kiss is quick and she wants more from me.

"Before we can move forward, I need to hear you say that you can forgive me," she asks when she opens her eyes after the kiss.

I peer into her eyes and say, "I…believe you." I say it and find that it's the honest truth. I do.

After she hears me say this, she bolts up and connects my lips to hers. I am taken aback by it, but soon I am kissing her back passionately. I pull her up and she straddles me on her chair. I grab her face and continue kissing her.

She breaks for air and says, "You'll never know how sorry I am." Then she dives back into the kiss.

Somehow I find the strength to get up while she is still straddling my hips. I immediately put my arms under her butt for support. She smirks and then kisses me again. I walk us over to her bed and say, "Let go!" She does as told and she flies onto the mattress with a loud giggle. I am standing in front of her and I extend my hands to her. She grabs them and I pull up her up. She immediately wraps her legs around my waist. Then she pulls my face towards her for another powerful kiss.

We kiss for a few more blissful seconds and then she breaks it.

"I want you," she says, "Only you!" She plays with strands of my hair.

"I want only you too, Quinn!"

She smiles the brightest smile I've ever seen. "I _need_ to make love to you," she reveals.

"Right now?" I ask and gulp.

"Yes, Rachel, right now. We're ready!" she says with lust in her voice.

"Okay, Quinn," I say as I dive into another kiss.

We kiss for a few seconds before I feel pressure on the zipper of my sweatshirt. It is being pulled down. Since it's still early in the fall, I have nothing on underneath except for my black, lace bra. Once Quinn pulls the zipper low enough to see my bra she looks up at me and smiles.

I am becoming self-conscious and very shy. She knows this and says, "Rachel, listen to me, we will go as fast or as slow as you want. We'll stop if you're uncomfortable in any way, okay? I just really need you right now. And I'm sorry if it's not special enough for you."

"Quinn, you just told me that you want me and that you choose me. How can it get any better than that?"

She smiles at me, looks at me lovingly, and says, "I need you to know that I love you, Rachel, and I'm totally in love with you!"

_She loves me? _I ask myself.

"You love me?" I ask shyly.

"Yes, Rachel, I love you so much. It's indescribable. My heart yearns for you," she says as she looks directly into my eyes.

"I love you, too, Quinn," I say so very happily.

She smiles at me and then kisses me. Once the kiss stops, she asks, "Are you ready?"

I take one more gulp of air and say, "Yes, more than you know!"

She immediately lowers her head and kisses my lace-covered breasts, one at a time.

I look up to the ceiling and moan at that action.

"Wait!" I scream.

She immediately picks her head up and says, "What happened?"

She removes her legs from my waist when she knows I want to be released out of her grasp.

I walk over to the light switch by the door. I first lock her door and then I flip the switch off.

"I guess you don't want the lights on," she says with a chuckle.

"Not the overhead one, but…" I say as I walk to her desk lamp and turn that on. Her blinds are already drawn so I don't have to pull those down. With her eyes are on me, I unzip the rest of my sweatshirt, take it off and throw it to the ground. Then I stride to her and without any hesitation I grab the back of her neck, pull her into me, and kiss her passionately all in pretty much one movement.

"Whoa!" she says right before our lips meet.

I get lost in her kisses and her touch on my skin. Without thinking, I raise her arms up over her head. Then I pull her shirt up and over in one swift movement.

"I'm impressed," she says as she breathes in air. She has a lustful grin on her face.

I jump onto her bed so that I can kiss Quinn's covered breasts. She runs her fingers through my hair while I am doing this. I find her scent intoxicating. I breathe it in and turn into a lovesick maniac in mere seconds.

I push her backwards and she lands with a bounce. I lay totally over her body. I dive in and kiss her neck. She moans loudly, but I don't stop kissing, biting, and licking her neck. She's enjoying this, but says, "This is supposed to be about you!" She grabs me and flips us over so now she's on top. She kneels on her knees and begins to unzip my pants. She fumbles a little, but she gets it done. I lift my butt in the air to help her.

"Aren't you nice?" she says with a smirk as she pulls them down and eventually off.

I look up at her and try to smile. She goes to unzip her own pants. She is still kneeling so I figure it'll be easy to do.

"Wait!" I yell again and she stops. I kneel on my own knees. We are now at the same height.

"Rach, if you don't…" she begins.

"I just want to help," I say and watch her smile at me. My hands travel to her waistband.

I manage to unbutton and unzip the pants and pull them down. She helps when they are at her knees. When they are off, I bunch them up and throw them to the ground.

I look at her in awe. Here she is…the love of my life, possibly, and she wants this with me.

"Now what?" I ask with a sense of inexperience.

She caresses my face with her hand. I lean into her touch. "Hmm," I moan.

She then grabs the back of my neck and lowers me down carefully. Once I am on the mattress, she grabs one of my bra straps and removes it from my shoulder. Then she does the same with the other one all the while keeping her eyes on me. Quinn moves the cups of my bra down to my waist. I assist her by lifting my upper body up a little and holding it up. She moves her hand behind my back and unclasps my bra. The article of clothing falls off of me. She leans back and just looks at me. It's like she's trying to commit my image to her memory.

"Why are you staring," I ask insecurely.

"Because you're beautiful!"

"No I'm not," I say and cover my face with my hand.

"Yes, Rachel," she says and removes my hand, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I realized this the first time we met!"

I look up at her in amazement.

She goes to unclasp her bra and I watch it fall off of her chest. I inhale air sharply. I wasn't prepared for that much beauty.

"Quinn…you're gorgeous…simply magnificent!" I say nervously.

She smiles down at me.

She boldly takes both of her hands and presses them against my bare breasts. I shiver at her touch and she senses it. She smiles down at me. I raise one of my hands to rub her breast. She moves her chest around so I can feel all of her. As she is doing this, she is lightly squeezing my breast and hardened nipple. She lowers her head and gently puts my breast into her mouth to suck on.

"Ahhh," I say as I begin to feel my arousal begin to grow.

She rubs the other one up and down as she is intensely sucking the breast in her mouth. My breast falls to my chest after a few minutes of Quinn's sucking.

Quinn then lays her breasts on top of my mouth and I have no choice, but to take one into my mouth and suck as hard as I can on it. I also circle her pink, hardened nipple with my tongue. She closes her eyes and moans, "Oh Rachel!"

I release one breast only to take the other one into my mouth to do the same thing.

After a few minutes, I release that beautiful, supple breast and she crawls down my body a little so we are face-to-face. Then I wrap my arms around her so tightly. It's like I don't want to let her go. She kisses me sweetly. I kiss her back. We begin to grind against each other and in a little while we are both sweating profusely. Instinctively, my hand travels to her underwear and I start to pull them off. I pull down inch by inch, and eventually they slide right off. She smiles. I can now feel her entire naked body on top of me and it's pure Heaven.

"Take off my panties," I ask and she does so very quickly.

And then the moment that I have waited for my entire life is upon me. I am completely naked with the woman I love.

"I love you, Quinn," I say with a shaky voice.

She looks deep into my eyes and says, "I love you so much! Thank you for everything. I hope I can be everything you hoped for!"

"Just be you…I hoped for you!"

She kisses me and brings her hand up to my face to caress my cheek. I sigh happily in the kiss.

When the kiss stops, I hear her say, "Can I touch you?"

I nod my head. She takes her time getting to the place I need her to be. She massages my body with her entire body. Then she massages my thighs with both hands. She breaks the kiss and travels down my body to bite the insides of my thighs. I am feeling a combination of arousal and nervousness.

"Let go. I'm right here," she says as she licks my thighs from the bottom to the very top. Then she takes a deep breath and smiles.

I pick my head up and see the smile on her face. "I trust you. Please touch me," I urge her.

She spreads my lower lips apart and puts her tongue inside me. It takes a few seconds for me to feel comfortable. Then like magic, I find it immensely pleasurable. Quinn licks up and down a few times. I'm loving it.

"Oh, Quinn. This feels great!" I say as I squirm a little. I am very ticklish, so I'm surprised that this is happening.

She goes a little faster and pays attention to my little nub. She licks it and I immediately react to it.

"Quinn…" I moan loudly. I feel her stick her tongue in further. I pick up my hips to have her really inside me. All of a sudden her movements stop, her whole body freezes, and she moans very loudly.

"Rachel!" she yells out.

"I'm here, Quinn, come for me," I beg her. She honors my request.

"I want to taste you," I ask. She spreads some of her wetness onto her fingers and brings her hand up to my mouth. I seductively take her two fingers into my mouth to lick her wetness off of them.

"Quinn, yum," I say with a sexy tone of voice. She smiles and it looks like she might come again from seeing what I had just done. She doesn't.

_She has strong willpower! _I think to myself.

Once she wipes the sweat off her forehead, she puts her tongue back inside me and continues to lick all of my sensitive places. She decides to remove her tongue to put a finger inside quickly. This sensation is new and kind of uncomfortable.

"Quinn," I say panting from the friction and excitement of everything.

"You okay," she asks genuinely.

"Kinda uncomfortable," I say honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says fearfully.

"It's okay. Just let me get used to it. I'm sure I'll like it," I say.

"Rachel, we don't have to do that," she promises and takes her finger out.

"No, I want to. I want you to be able to make love to me completely. But this is my first time," I say ashamed.

She hears the tone of my voice and crawls up to me. She pulls me into her body. "Rachel, please listen. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're so special and I know this is your first time. I was tight during my first time," she says, "Can I hold you?"

I nod my head and she spoons me from behind. She wraps her arms tightly around me.

"How was it besides the finger part," she asks.

"Wonderful," I say, "Can I taste me on you?"

I lean back, she leans forward and we kiss. As soon as our lips touch and her tongue meets mine I can taste myself. It's a taste I wasn't ready for. It was a little sweet and sour, but not too much.

"How was it?" she asks after the kiss ends.

"Different," I say and laugh a little.

Quinn nods her head.

Then there some more silence.

"Hey, Quinn," I ask timidly.

"Yes, Baby," she says.

"Did I…did I come a lot?"

She picks herself up and crawls over my body to face me. "Did you totally orgasm?"

"Yea, did I?"

'No, you didn't. But it's all right! I know it's your first time," she says with a smile.

"I wanted to…for you!" I say kind of sadly.

"Rachel, I was beyond happy for you letting me do that in the first place," she says, "Having you totally orgasm wasn't a big factor for me."

"But still…I love you and I wanted to show you that," I say.

"I know you love me," she says and kisses my nose.

"Quinn, I want you to make me come again," I demand. She looks deep into my eyes for the definite answer and, I guess, she sees it. She crawls back down my body.

"Ok, can you put your legs on my shoulders?"

I do as I'm told. She once again opens me up and licks me up and down. She pulls her tongue back to swallow what was still there from before.

"You're so wet," Quinn says.

"All for you," I say.

She dives back in and licks faster and with a lot more force. As she licks, my body moves up and down with her powerful tongue thrusts. It's almost like I'm in the ocean and the waves are tossing me about.

"Ah," I moan, "I think I might be close."

She opens me wider and sticks a finger in with her tongue. I find this more pleasurable than before. She moans inside me and I go wild with that.

"Quinn," I scream as I am close to the edge. She removes her finger and put her mouth against my pussy.

With one more lick, I come and I come hard.

"QUINNN!" I scream as I fill her mouth with my essence. She doesn't take her tongue out of me until she knows that I am done riding it.

She licks up all of the wetness from my inner thighs and then looks at me. "Rachel…that was amazing!" she is panting too hard.

I am also panting still. I wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asks from her position. She picks her head up and looks at me.

I place my legs back onto the mattress, but keep my knees bent.

"I feel wonderful. Now I know why they call it making love," I say lovingly.

I extend my hands to her and she grabs them. I pull her up to my face. Her lower portion is still lying between my legs. I can feel her pussy against my own and it feels so good.

As soon as we are face-to-face, I lean forward and attach my lips to her. We kiss and roll around on the bed for a while.

"Quinn," I moan out.

"Rachel," she moans.

We kiss for a while more while our hands massage as much as possible on each other's bodies.

When we need air we both separate from the kiss and I ask, "Did you?"

"Did I what, Baby," she asks hazily.

"Did you orgasm," I ask.

"Yes, I did when my tongue was making you come. And I felt it building as we did everything before. Remember you tasted it?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just so overwhelmed. Next time I want to make you come with my tongue and fingers. I want to hear you scream my name," I say hopeful.

"Maybe later!" she says and winks at me.

All of a sudden, I get emotional. I start to weep so hard.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she asks worried.

"No, no, it's just amazing how a day could go from shitty to this amazing experience, you know? I am so sorry for running out on you in your gym. I missed a great opportunity of seeing the rest of where you grew up. The next time we go back you gotta show me, okay?"

"Absolutely. You wanna go back?" she asks.

"Absolutely. I don't want to take you away from your friends. _All _of your friends," I say honestly, "I'll get used to Santana."

"You just need to know and I have to always remind you that I chose you. I'll always choose you, Rachel. I love you, Rachel, so much," Quinn says.

After a few more rounds of hearing her scream my name through my touch, Quinn, my love, is exhausted and is asleep in my arms. I look down at her and my heart is filled with love for this woman.

"I love you deeply and will do anything to keep this love alive for the rest of our lives," I whisper a promise to her.

After my little love proclamation, I am lying in bed trying to fall asleep. All of a sudden, lines to a poem come to me. I find this so annoying. I could go all day without anything coming to me and then when I'm lying in bed just about to fall asleep, I either get a couple of lines or the whole damn poem! Ugh! I guess I have to think positively and realize that I am very capable of writing. The silver lining is that I have immense talent and it comes to me when it is ready to.

I need to jot these down, so I carefully remove myself from under Quinn and get out of bed. I am still completely naked and the cool air is a reminder. I scurry over to my bag and pull out a notebook and pen. I decide to sit on the floor instead of anywhere else. I open the book, turn the pen on, and begin to write. The words turn into lines, lines turn in stanzas and eventually stanzas turn into a poem that I'm pretty proud of.

I tear it out and hold it in my hands like a prize. I re-read it several times, as I make corrections and add some stuff. I am so happy with the final product. I think about waking Quinn up to show her, but I have a stronger urge as a reason to wake her up. I go with that urge. I put the paper down on her desk and hop into bed. I roll over and pull her into my arms. She hasn't woken up yet, so I lower my head and kiss her forehead full of blonde bangs. Nothing. I lean down and kiss her nose. Nothing. I want to feel her against me more so I bring my mouth to hers. I part her lips a little bit and bring my lips to her. I kiss her. And I kiss her again. Then all of a sudden, while I am kissing her for the fourth time, I feel her hand on the back of my head. She is deepening our kiss. I jump a little, but then put everything I have and everything I am into that kiss. She responds with her tongue licking my bottom lip. I open my mouth a little more and her tongue darts into my mouth to meet my tongue. They thrash about and then they massage each other softly.

_I love kissing Quinn Fabray! _I scream in my head.

She wraps her arms around me and hugs tightly. I maneuver myself on top of her. We just make out. Nothing more. Nothing less. We let our tongues say the things we can't or haven't said yet. I decide to grind against her as we kiss. I am doing all the work and my reward is her tongue doing things I never thought it could do in my mouth. Quinn's making me see stars and each one is brighter than the last.

"Rachel," she moans as she comes up for air.

"Quinn," I reply and hug her tighter.

"I love you," she says and sighs.

"I love you more," I reveal, "More than I ever thought possible. I love you totally and with everything I am and everything I'll ever become in the future."

She looks up at me, caresses my cheek, and say, "I love you fiercely and without hesitation. I love you like no one's business. My love knows no bounds for you. I will do anything for you and I'll give you anything you want."

"All I want is your giant heart," I say in return.

"Is that all, my dear," she asks, "You just name it and it's yours."

"Yes, that's it…well," I start.

"What is it," she asks intrigued.

"I want your heart…and, in the future, your last name." I say shyly.

She props head up and looks at me. "You want my last name," she asks.

"Yep, I do," I reply.

"How?" she asks dumbly.

I giggle a little and then hold up my left hand and point with my right hand to my ring finger on my left hand.

She blushes. "I…uh, I uh," she says dumbfounded.

"Hehe. Not right now, Quinn," I say with a laugh, "But in the future, I'd love to be your wife. That's how much I love and adore you."

I lean down and kiss her cheek quickly. She air kisses me as she's still stuck in a state of shock.

"You love me that much," she asks with a smile.

"I do," I simply say.

She then looks like she is thinking about something. "What is it?" I ask.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she starts, sees my reaction, and hurriedly says, "No, no. I just want to know how you know that we'll last."

I sigh. "Well, Quinn, I now know we can get through anything based on our 'experience'. We just need to talk it out and come to a mutual understanding," I say, "We're bound to have little arguments. As long as we remember the love we share. And the relationship we've built we can't not succeed. Right?"

"Right," she says and holds her hand up for a high five, which I give her.

"Quinn, at the end of the day, every day, I want you to know that I love you so very much. You are it for me, I can happily say that now and still be able to say the same thing twenty-five years later. Whenever you ask me, I will say 'yes.' I'd be stupid not to," I say and kiss her sweetly.

"Good to know," she says after the kiss ends.

We lay in each other's arms and drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

You and Me

Chapter Six

We are sitting around in my room a few weeks later and I want to show her the poem that I wrote. I just don't think it was that good. However I decide to show her anyway.

"Hey Quinn," I ask timidly.

"Yes, Baby," she says as she picks her head up from her book.

"I finished the song!" I say nonchalantly.

"Huh," she asks.

"Well, I wrote something that I think we can turn it into a song," I say as I hand her the paper.

She reads it silently and smiles at some parts. "Is this about us," she asks.

"Yes," I answer proudly.

She continues to look at the paper. Then she flies off of the bed and into my arms.

"I love it!"

"You do?" I ask shocked.

"Definitely, can we tweak it," she asks.

"Sure, but you like it?" I ask.

"Rach, I love it. When did you write it?"

"The night of our first time," I say happily.

She kisses my cheek and hugs me again. "I love you so much," she says.

"I love you more," I say and grab her cheeks.

"No, I love you more," she insists.

"No, um, well okay," I say and give her a little smile.

She is about to say something, but she catches what I said first. She smiles.

She looks down at the poem and concentrates.

"Don't hurt yourself," I say as I'm watching her.

She is too engrossed in the poem to hear me. I sense she might be on to something so I ask, "Quinn, gorgeous, what's going on up there?"

"Oh, I, uh, am thinking…"

I wait patiently.

"I think I have a way to turn it into a full fledged song."

"How?" I ask intrigued.

"If we turn it into a duet," she says with so much excitement in her voice and on her face.

"A duet?" I ask, "Who would you sing it with? Cuz it's our song. I don't think I feel comfortable…"

She gives me a weird expression. "Duh, you!" She is jumping up and down. Then she hugs me again.

"Oh, no, Quinn," I plead with her.

"Please, Rachel. Please sing it with me…I'll do anything…" she pleads lovingly.

"Anything," I say and wink.

"Haha, I want to do _that_ all the time so that's nothing new…but please?"

"I don't know. Will the performance suffer with my speech impediment," I ask concerned.

"I don't think so," she says matter of fact, "Professor Wankee knows you're in class so I'm sure she takes your _little _speech impediment into consideration. I can talk to her if you'd like."

"Maybe. Can I think about it?" I ask.

"Of course, but remember two things: one is that I_ want_ to perform with you despite anything and two, that I love you so very much. You don't have to be nervous to sing with me. I'd kick anyone's ass who dare to make fun of you."

Since we are still in each other's arms, I kiss her sweetly. "I'll think about it."

She kisses my cheek sloppily and then pulls herself out of my embrace to go back to her work.

A little while later, she screams, "I'm done with work right now. I wanna do something!"

I'm startled, but I ask, "What do you wanna do?"

"Let's go out," she says with a smile.

"Yay!" I say and clap my hands.

"Where do you wanna go," she asks.

"I don't care," I reply as we are getting ready. "Rockefeller Center, Broadway, Central Park?"

She puts on her coat and helps me into mine. She zippers it up for me before she does so for herself.

"I could have…"

"Hush!" she says with a sweet smile.

"Let's go be tourists?" I ask and extend my hand. She grabs it and I pull her out of the room.

Once outside, we hail a cab and get it.

"Rockefeller Center, please?" she happily asks. We zoom off in seconds. I reach for her hand and we squeeze each other's hands at the same time.

When we arrive, we are overwhelmed with it. The big buildings, the place where the enormous Christmas tree will stand, and everything. Quinn and I stand there just mesmerized with where we were.

"Do you believe that we're here, together," I say to her in bewilderment.

"No, Baby, I don't. This is magical. You're magical and I love the feeling I get when I am in your company," she says as she faces me.

"Oh, Quinn," I say teasingly.

"No, I mean it, Rachel," she says and takes my hands into hers, "I wish it could always be like this. Even though I know it won't, one thing that I know…no! I am certain about is that I will love you forever. You're it. You're mine. And I'm not sharing!"

I lean forward and kiss her passionately.

When we come up for air, some people are staring at us. Not just me…at us.

_Yay! _I scream in my head.

"Show's over," Quinn bites out and they scurry away.

One nice older woman comes up to us and asks if we'd like her to take our picture.

"Yes, please," Quinn says as I get my camera phone out. I get it all ready and then hand it to the woman with a "Thank you!"

Quinn and I get into position while the woman centers the phone.

"Ready? One…Two…Three!" she says and takes the photo. Quinn walks over to the woman and looks at the photo.

"That's great, thank you very much!"

"I'm glad to help. Good luck to you both!" the woman says as she hands the phone to Quinn. She waves and then walks away.

"That was nice," I say and grab my phone from Quinn to look at the photo. "Aww!"

I close the phone and put back in my pocket. We hold hands again and continue to explore.

"Would you like a hot chocolate," she asks me as we walk into a coffee store.

"Sure," I say, "it got cold out."

"Go find a seat and I'll wait here," she says. I walk away and quickly find a table in the back.

After a few minutes, she walks towards me carefully carrying two cups. She gently lowers them onto the table and pushes one to me.

"Enjoy," she says as she sits down.

'Thanks, Quinn," I say. I take a sip and say, "That's hot!"

"Thank you!" she says and winks.

"Hehe…I meant the drink, but, yes, you're hot too. Listen I want to ask you something."

"Fire away," she says with a smile.

"Um, I was wondering what you were doing for the winter break. I know we have, like a month off. I can't picture spending it without you, gorgeous!"

"Aww, me too. I hadn't thought of that though…"

I look down at my coffee cup.

"Rachel, I have to go home for my Mom since no else is there. And I know Hanukkah is actually during the semester, so I was hoping you'd like to come home with me and spend Christmas and New Year's with me and my Mom and maybe some of my friends. I'm sure Kurt would die to see you again," she asks.

I think about it and then say, "What do you say to a compromise?"

"What's that?"

"We can spend Christmas with your Mom. Maybe we can spend New Year's there and then go to my house for the rest of our time off?"

"I think…that's perfect!" Quinn says with a smile. "I'll text my Mom."

"I'll text my Dads!"

"Awesome," Quinn says and texts her Mom.

"This is the first winter break that's not gonna suck for me!" I say excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad," she says with a smile as she sends the text. In a minute, her phone beeps and she reads, "That's great. Ask Rachel what she wants. No excuses!"

"Oh, I have everything I could ever want…I have you," I tell Quinn lovingly.

"I love you too, baby, but think about it and let me know so I can let my Mom know," she requests and I nod my head.

After we finish our hot chocolates, she gets up to throw the garbage away. She walks back to me and extends her hand. I grab it and she pulls up from the seat and out of the shop. We walk hand in hand around. We stop in different stores and then we walk into a jewelry store.

"I wanna look," I say with a smile.

"Ok, go for it," I say as we enter the store.

I run around like a little child and Quinn just watches me and laughs. Then I go off by myself to look around.

_I want to get her something special for Christmas! _I think to myself. _But what?_

I begin to look around until I see it. I motion to a salesperson for help.

I very slowly say, "May I see that piece, please?"

She nods her head, opens the case, and pulls out the necklace. It is a gold, small chain with a heart shape with a little arrow hanging down from it.

"I'd like this," I say and hold it up. "How much?"

"$110…"

I take a deep breath and nod my head. She goes back to the storage area to find the necklace that I want.

_Dad's gonna be mad, but Quinn's worth it! _I say boldly to myself. I never want to make them mad.

I pull out my cell and quickly text him. "Dad, there's going to be a transaction on my card for $110. I intend on paying you back in full maybe over the summer so you have time to think about what you want done. I love you!" I hit the send button.

When the woman comes back, I hand her my credit card and she goes through with the transaction. As the card is being handed back to me, my cell beeps. I cautiously pick it out of my pocket and read it.

"Don't worry, baby girl…Remember I was in love once too. We'll discuss it at another time… and this is Dad, not Daddy. I love you." I take a deep sigh as I watch the saleswoman open the red, velvet box for me to look at it. Then she closes the lid, puts it in a small shopping bag.

"This way she won't see it," the woman says and winks. I try to stuff it into my purse.

"Oh, thank you," I say shocked.

"Have a nice day," she says and I wave.

When I meet Quinn in the middle of the store, she is stuffing something in her bag.

"Hey," I say and she looks up, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Baby," Quinn says and takes my hand. "Let's get outta here!"

Author's Note: Hi, what do you think? It is good so far? Bad? Please let me know in a review! Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

You and Me

Chapter Seven

A couple of days later, Quinn and I are sitting in our Songwriting class with the rest of the students waiting for Professor Wankee to show up. This was our last class before Winter Break and we were anxious to get to perform our song.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Hey, Quinn," I said as I was lying in her arms after a magnificent love making session. _

"_Yes," she said sleepily._

"_I want to sing with you," I said happily._

_She looked down at me and smiled so big, "That's fantastic! I really wanted you to."_

"_I know. Should we practice?" _

"_Um, I rented a guitar and won't have it until the day of our performance," she said._

"_Oh, okay," I said. "I'd like for us to go for it!"_

"_Woo hoo," she screamed happily. Then she flipped us over and we had another blissful encounter. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS._

"Where is she?" I ask Quinn.

"I don't know," she says anxiously,

"It's okay," I say soothingly as I can hear the fearfulness in her voice.

Then another professor walks in. She stands in front of the class a few seconds before the students quiet down.

"Hello, I'm here to let you know that Professor Wankee won't be here today. She's had a family emergency in her home state…"

"What will happen to the remaining groups who haven't performed," one student asks.

"She has asked me to relay a message that when you return from the break the few of you who haven't performed will do so one night in the lounge by the cafeteria. Those of you who have performed, are invited to attend this event, but Professor Wankee understands that other things might stand in the way. Will those who haven't performed come forward to write your names and room numbers down so that Professor Wankee can contact you upon your return to campus? Then you're free to go," the professor says. Most of the students fly out of there quickly, but Quinn and I do as we're told.

"Are you okay," she asks when we're walking back to my room. She left her suitcase in there prior to class.

"Actually, yea, I am," I say calmly, "Now we can practice. Maybe perform for your Mom and my Dads?"

"Yes, excellent idea," she says and kisses my cheek.

"I'd love to throw you down on this bed and make you scream _my_ name, but if I do, we will miss our plane," I say seductively.

"I know…but there's something you could do right now," she says.

"What's that?" I say from my window. I am pulling down the blind.

"You could, maybe, I don't know…"

"Quinn?"

"Kiss me," she says.

I throw down my jacket I had in my hand and stride up to her. I take her face in my hands and move my lips closer and closer to hers. I'm just about ready to go in for the kiss when I feel her arms wrap around my waist. I tilt my head and kiss her. I kiss her upper lip, but she catches me and soon we are making out. I lick her bottom lip for access into her mouth. She grants me that access by opening her mouth slightly. My tongue darts into her mouth and finds hers waiting for me. They dance around in our conjoined mouths. Our heads tilt back and forth against each other. I can feel her hand on my bra, scratching at it. I scratch her back with my nails. I don't draw blood, but I leave my impression. I back her up until she is against the bed. My hands immediately go back to her face and stay there.

"Rachel," Quinn says seductively.

"Quinn,' I moan back.

Just as I feel her hand go in between us to my covered pussy, I stop the kiss. She follows me still in the kiss.

"Quinn, you're making this so hard," I say with a puff of air.

"I know…wow!" she says still with eyes closed.

"I hate to break this moment up, but we gotta go," I say and wiggle out of her embrace.

"I know, I know…and by the way we're sharing a room like before at my house," she says with certainty.

"Yes, I have much to make up for," I say.

"No you don't, but I do wanna show you around," she says. I watch her look in her bag for something.

_Check for her necklace quickly! _I instruct myself.

I feel around my duffle bag and feel it there. Then I go over to the door and open it.

"You ready," I ask.

"Yup!"

Three hours later, we are standing outside of the airport a few towns away from Winchestertonfieldville, Iowa. We are waiting for her Mom to come pick us.

"She should be here soon," she says and looks at her watch.

Just then a big van pulls up. We see the window roll down and someone poke his head out.

"Come here often?" Kurt says. He gets out of the car and runs to Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn," he says as they hug.

"Hey, Kurt, how'd you know," she asks.

"I asked your Mom," he says as he lets go of Quinn.

"Hey Rachel!" he says and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Once he stops hugging me he walks over to the van and pulls the door open. Inside there's Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, and Brittany.

"Rachel!" Brittany squeals and pulls me into the van.

"Whoa!"

"Britt, be careful with my girlfriend," Quinn says happily.

"I won't break her," she says happily.

Quinn loads the car up and get in on the passenger's side.

Mercedes turns to me and says, "Hey, Rachel, I'm Mercedes."

I extend my hand and say slowly, "Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming to pick us up!"

"It's all good," she says.

_Her friends accept me! _I think to myself and try to smile.

"What cha thinking?" Brittany asks.

"I'm just happy," I tell her.

"Me too! I missed ya!" she hugs my shoulders.

"Thanks, Britt!" I say.

She smiles and then goes back to a conversation with Tina which they include me in.

In a little while, we arrive at Quinn's house. We all pile out of the car and grab our stuff. Kurt grabs Quinn's suitcase and Brittany's grabs mine.

"Um, thanks guys," Quinn says with a smile.

Quinn's Mom sees us from inside the house and comes to the door. She flings it open and pulls Quinn into a hug.

"Hi, Mom," she says, "Geez, you just saw me like a month ago."

"I'm your Mother. I'm allowed."

Then her Mom walks over to me. I extend my hand and say, 'Hi, Mrs. Fabray!"

She pushes my hand away and jumps me almost.

"Ugh," I say because of the quickness of the whole exchange. "It's nice to see you too."

Quinn is smiling brightly. After a few seconds, she starts to pry her mother off of me.

"Geez, yes, we all love Rachel. That's great. Let's let her breath, huh?"

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry!" her Mom says as she lets me go.

"Let's take their things upstairs?" Brittany asks as she bounces up and down.

"Um," Quinn goes to say something.

"You're too slow, Fabray," Brittany jokes and bolts up the stairs with our luggage. She stops at the top of the staircase. We all look up at her in bewilderment.

"Is it okay?" Quinn asks her Mom.

"Of course, dear!"

With that everyone runs up the stairs. Once there we all burst into the room. We laugh because we all get caught in the door.

"Ok, being that it's my room I should go first," Quinn says as she pushes her way inside, "Then Rachel."

She grabs my hand somehow and yanks me with her. I almost fall, but she catches me. Then everyone else falls into the room.

"Wow. That was interesting," Mercedes says.

"Can we do it again?" Brittany jumps up and down.

"NO!" everyone yells at the same time.

"Guys, you've been in my room before. Why's it so special now?"

"Cuz you have Rachel," Tina says and smiles at me.

"So lemme get this straight…If I wasn't in a relationship with Rachel you probably wouldn't be here?"

They all nod their heads shamelessly. Brittany smirks and chuckles a little.

"What's so funny, B?" Kurt says and looks at Brittany.

"You said 'straight'!" Brittany says and smiles. We all smack our foreheads.

"Wow! I feel the love," Quinn says sarcastically, "Do you hear this?"

"Yes and I can only say…I'm pretty darn special and they know this!" I say happily and stick out my tongue at Quinn.

"Don't tempt me," she jokes. I slide it back into my mouth. Quinn laughs at that.

"Thank you everybody. I feel like a part of the family," I say happily and as slowly as possible.

"You are, Rachel," Kurt says with a smile.

"Ok, I gotta go," Tina says sadly, "I'll see you all later." I go to give Tina a hug.

"Let's hang out while we're here," I say to her.

"Cool," she says, smiles, and waves. Then she leaves.

Pretty soon the rest of them leave. As soon as the last friend leaves I walk up to Quinn and just hug her.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"For what?" she says confused. Her arms are around my waist.

"For everything, but mostly for allowing your friends to my friends. I've never had too many friends before."

"Rachel, they are yours for the rest of your life. God help us!" Quinn says. I poke her at the joke.

Then Quinn leads me downstairs to where her Mom is. We plop on the couch and just relax with her.

"Thanks, Mom," Quinn says.

"For what, dear," she asks.

"For letting them hang out," Quinn says.

"Quinn, this will always be your home, no matter what," her Mom says and smiles.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray," I say also.

"Rachel, I think we're going to be family sometime in the near future, call me Judy, k?"

I'm stunned, but I say, "Ok."

We spend a little more time with her and then we say good night and turn in.

I am lying in her arms in the still of the night. I love her arms holding me tightly as I fall asleep.

"Are you asleep yet?" she whispers.

"No, what's up," I ask.

"I love you, is all," she says honestly.

"I know, Quinn. I love you too so much! Um, can I point out the elephant in the room?"

"What? Where? Is it pink? Is its tusks big? Cuz you know what they say?! Big tusks, big…" she asks and cracks herself up. She calms down a little and says, "Sure!"

"Where do you think Santana was?"

"I don't know and frankly, Rach, I don't care," Quinn says assuredly.

"I know, Gorgeous, but I never wanted to come in between your friendship with her," I say honestly.

"I know, baby, I know, but if she was such a good friend she'd have never put you in that situation to begin with, you follow?"

"Yeah, I do. So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Quinn says in surprise.

"I feel like you're fighting with her because of me and I never wanted that," I say.

Then Quinn quickly sits us both up and I turn to face her.

"Listen to me, okay?" she asks and I nod.

"You didn't come between us. We're not 'fighting'…we're just not talking cuz of her shitty timing. She didn't even break up with Brittany. I love you, Rachel, always. She's not even on my radar," she says, "Please believe me?"

"Of course, I believe you. I love you. Just one more thing?"

"Go ahead…"

"When you see her is it going to be awkward?"

"Honestly…it might be. Not because of you, but because of what _she _said. This is all on her and no one else," Quinn says as she looks into my eyes. I see pure honesty in her eyes so I trust her.

As soon as Quinn knows I am okay, she pulls me back on my back. She decides to lay on top of me and gently grind with me.

"We both know where this'll lead us," I say cautiously.

"Hush," she says as she connects her lips to mine. And we kiss and kiss. And grope and massage and fondle and kiss some more. Surprisingly clothes stay on. I just love having her on top and as close as we are. I wrap my arms around her back tightly and hold on for a ride. We are grinding hard and our bodies just move with the waves. She begins to sweat and pant. I attack her lips while she is still grinding against me.

I feel her body go tight.

_Did she just?_ I think to myself.

"Rachel," she says loudly, but not too loud.

"I'm right here, Gorgeous. I'm right here," I whisper into her closest ear.

I massage her face with my hand while she has her eyes closed.

"Quinn, open your eyes," I ask.

She does and immediately I see a tear form and begin to slide down her cheek.

"Quinn," I ask lovingly, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she says as she brushes away at her tears, "I just…I just love you and am so happy that you are mine…"

"Forever," I say and I look up into Quinn's hazel eyes. She leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I love you, Quinn," I say.

"I love you, Rachel," she says lovingly.

The next morning, we get up and have a quick breakfast with her Mom.

"What's on the agenda, girls," Judy asks.

"Well, we are going to the mall," Quinn says.

"We are?"

"Yep, I need to finish my Christmas shopping," Quinn says.

"Oh, okay," her Mom says.

"Go get ready?" Quinn asks me.

"Sure," I say and leave the room.

Once I'm out of their sight, Judy asks, "What are you getting her?"

"Well, I've gotten her something in the City, but it's not appropriate to give it to her on Christmas Day so I'll hold off. I still need to meet her Dads," Quinn says. There's silence for a few seconds until Judy yells, "Quinn! That's amazing!"

Judy realizes how loud she was and covers her mouth instantly.

"I take it you approve," Quinn asks with a chuckle.

I don't hear Judy's response so I can only imagine that she shakes her head.

"I have to get her something to open up on Christmas Day, so I'm gonna hint," she says.

"Good idea!"

"I gotta go find her," she says and begins to walk away.

I bolt up and run into her room. I quickly go into the bathroom when she walks in.

"Rachel?"

"I'm in the bathroom," I say, "about to shower."

"Oh, okay. I'd love to be in there with you," Quinn says.

"So come in," I say as I pull the shower curtain close.

Instantly, I hear the door open, close, and lock. I hear a commotion and see her shadow as she removes her clothes.

She pulls the curtain open and steps in.

"Did you think I wasn't going to?"

"Um, no, um, no," I say dumbfounded.

"Haha! You should know me better," Quinn laughs.

She pulls the curtain closed and grabs the bottle of scented body soap and squirts some onto her hands. She lathers it up and then she puts it on my back. I feel her delicate, but strong hands massaging my back.

"Quinn," I moan.

"I'm not hurting you right?" she whispers softly. She is concentrating so hard.

"No, not at all," I moan. I move my hair from side to side so Quinn can get my neck.

I turn around. She travels down to my breasts and massages them softly. She massages them up and down and then side to side. I steal a glance at Quinn and find that her tongue is poking out of her mouth a little. She looks like she's concentrating really hard.

"Um, it's not rocket science," I say and laugh a little. My chest rises and falls and she holds onto to them almost for dear life.

"I know," she says and smiles, "It's so much more important!"

"Yeah, ok, Qui-," I try to say, but her head quickly dips down. She take her tongue flicks my left nipple. I moan. She does it again. And again I moan loudly this time. She opens her mouth and sucks my breast. I am trying not to go utterly insane, but the sensation she's giving to me is indescribable.

"Quinn," I scream loudly.

I can actually hear the noises of her sucking on my supple breast. All of a sudden she releases it and instantly it feels cold. She doesn't do the exact same thing to my right breast. Instead she devours it.

"Oh, my God," I say and toss my head back a little. I miss the back wall of the shower by an inch.

Not knowing what to do to her, I fumble, but massage her back with both of my hands.

"Grab my ass," she mumbles with my boob still in her mouth.

"What?"

She releases me and says, "Grab my ass!"

She goes back to her ministrations on my breast and I immediately take both hands and wrap them around her ass. I squeeze and pull her into my body as much as possible.

Now we are creating a symphony of moans. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. It the symphony of love.

In a few minutes, Quinn picks her head up from my chest to breath. She smiles at me as I'm still holding her close to me by her awe inspiring ass.

"You like what you're holding," she says and smirks.

"I absolutely love it…I love you," I say and kiss her jawline. I move upward and attach my lips to her in an opened mouth, tongue takeover kiss. Her hands are all over my body and I love it. I feel her snake a hand down in between us. It doesn't seem to stop until it reaches the destination Quinn wants. She massages my womanhood and her fingers get caught in the wetness from the shower and my arousal, but she is able to manage.

"Do you want," she asks.

I moan in anticipation. She somehow separates my lower lips and inserts her nail inside me.

She looks at me and asks, "Is this alright?"

I nod my head and feel her finger slide in immediately. She moves it around and I wiggle with her movement. This makes her finger slide further into me. She is now knuckle deep inside me. When she hits my clit, I lean into her. My ear is right next her head. She whispers, "I love you, Rachel!"

I whimper in response. She dives in further.

I scream in ecstasy. "Quinn!" I am finding it difficult to catch my breath. I am heaving up and down and hitting her shoulder with every intake of air.

"Do you want me to stop," she asks concerned.

"No," I say between breathes. "Put another in!"

"Rachel, are you sure," she asks.

"Yes, Quinn, please, hurry," I blurt out as I feel myself on the verge.

Quinn immediately slides in a second finger.

I know what is about to happen. My hands which have fallen to my sides immediately find her ass again. I pull her into my body as tightly as possible. Then I look into her eyes as I orgasm.

"Quinn!" I yell out erotically. She is holding me up with her other free arm. She wiggles her fingers around inside of me and I come again hard. My body tightens and releases.

"I love you," I breathe out and into her ear.

I am coming down from my euphoric high. She slowly takes her fingers out of me and I watch her lick them both. I almost come again at this sight, but I don't. Then she immediately brushes the wet strands of hair out of my eyes. We are peering into each other's eyes.

_This is true happiness! You've found it! _I think to myself. I start to cry.

"Whoa, was that too much?" she asks as she looks me in the eyes.

"No, I can never get too much of you making love to me, Quinn!"

"Whew! That's good. Why ya crying then?"

"I don't want to jinx it, but I am so beyond happy. This is what I've been searching for and…I found it. I found it in you, Quinn. I love you from the moon and back," I say lovingly.

She grabs my face with both hands and she kisses me passionately. I fall into her kiss and into her arms.

"I love you, Rachel, more than you'll ever know," she reveals when the kiss is over.

I honestly believe her. A few minutes of holding each other until the stream of water later, we get out and get ready. We leave the house and head to the mall.


	8. Chapter 8

You and Me

Chapter Eight

All throughout our time at the mall, I feel like there's someone following us. I try to shake the feeling off, but it's still there. I even stop short and whip my body around to look behind me, but there's no one.

"You okay?" she asks because she notices.

"Yeah, yeah," I say to shake off the feeling.

She leads me to a few of her favorite stores. In those stores she looks around and so do I. I find a couple of items and tell her as a hint that I kind of heard that she needed ideas for what to get me.

"Wow. This is easy!" she says happily as we come out of all of her favorite stores with large shopping bags in hand. We pull over to the side to let the people around us go and she says, "Let's put as many bags as we can fit into this one large bag."

"Good idea," I say and start to put my bags in. they are items that don't get wrinkled so I don't mind. She puts some of hers in and magically the one bag fits them all.

I chuckle a little softly.

At noon, she asks, "Do you want to get lunch at the food court?"

"Sure I'm starving," I reply.

We walk hand in hand to the bottom level of the mall. Once we get there, there are so many restaurants. They are positioned in a huge circle with tables and chairs in the center.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, um, I could go for a slice of pizza and Diet Coke," I say as I point to the pizzeria ahead of us.

"Ok, cool," she replies, "Go find a table and I'll carry it over."

"You don't need help," I ask concerned.

"No, baby, I got it," she replies. I grab the big bag from her. That's the least I can do. I don't want her dropping the food.

"Ok," I lean up to kiss her cheek. Then I walk away to find a table.

After I've found one, I sit down and place the bag under the table, but right in front of my feet so I won't forget it. Then I pull out my phone to look at the photos of me and Quinn. I hear the chair slide out, but just think it is Quinn. It isn't until the person coughs that my head shoots up.

She smiles.

"San…Santana…don't hurt me," I say nervously and place my phone on the table.

"Hi, Rachel," she laughs and says, "Good…Fear…"

"Listen…" I begin slowly so she can understand me.

"Rachel, I've been following you two around the whole morning because I need to say something," she interrupts me.

I smile.

_I knew it! _I think to myself.

I look at her and she takes it as her cue to continue.

"I, uh, just want to apologize to you," Santana says quietly with her head hanging down.

"What? I didn't hear you," I say.

She raises her head and says, "I'm sorry!"

Just then Quinn rushes over with a tray full of food. "What do you want Santana?"

"I was just…"

I look at Santana pointedly.

"Apologizing to Rachel," Santana finishes.

Quinn plops down into a seat I moved out with my foot for her.

"Go on, Santana," I encourage.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for thinking I could come in between you two. It was stupid and wrong. Can we still be friends, Quinn?"

I look at Quinn and she looks at Santana. I mean really looks at Santana. If I know Quinn like I think I do, Quinn knows that Santana's HBIC years are behind her. Sitting in front of us is a very different girl who doesn't have to hide anymore. I think Quinn realizes it because she says, "Of course, S!"

Santana breathes a big sigh of relief. "Rachel, I'd like to get to know you, if you could forgive me, that is," she says honestly and looks at me.

"I'd like that a lot. Quinn knows that I never wanted to get in the way of your friendship. And I wanted you to know that as well. I know that Quinn loves only me."

"Oh, there's no denying that," Santana says as she motions to Quinn. She is sitting at the table staring, lovingly, at me. I blush when I see her. Then I start to laugh.

"Want to join us," Quinn asks her best friend after she is done gazing at me.

"Sure, let me get food," she says and runs to her favorite little restaurant.

"I love you," Quinn says to me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you more," I say, "oh, I want to ask her about Brittany…"

"What about her?" Santana says as she comes back to the table and puts her tray down.

"Um, how do you like…control her…not control her like that, but like how to you keep her not hyper!"

They both start to laugh.

"Britt's a handful. You should try dating her," Santana says with a chuckle.

"No thanks!" I ramble nervously, "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I meant that I already have a gorgeous blonde right here!" I take Quinn's hand and squeeze it.

"Baby, calm down," Quinn says through a smile. To my sheer surprise, Santana understands everything I said.

"It's all good…Britt's special. She's special to everyone, but the most to me. She was so patient with me as I came out to myself first, and then to my parents, and then finally to me Abuelita. Brittany knew that I loved her throughout all of my shit and was there to hold my hand throughout the entire time that my grandma disowned me. She just gets me…"

"Oh, Santana, I'm sorry. I can see how Brittany can be the best thing in the world. She makes it fun," I say.

"Then how come you wanted to get me back?" Quinn asks hesitantly.

"Good question, Q. I just, missed what we had in school. All three of us. For better or worse, we were the 'Unholy Trinity'! I just wanted to relive those times and I thought that if I got you back we could. It wasn't about the sex or anything…it was more about recreating what we had," Santana says.

"But, S, we still have that," Quinn defends herself.

"No, it's different. You're in NYC, exploring the world, falling in love, and stuff. Britt's busy with MIT, but I think she's dropping out soon," Santana starts.

"Santana Diabla Lopez, please don't guilt trip her into dropping out, you hear me?" Quinn demands of her friend.

"Calm your tits, Fabray, I'd never do that. I want her to come to me cuz she wants to, not because I pressured her," Santana says.

"Good," Quinn calms down.

As they continue talking I sit back and try to understand both of the girls at the table. At the heart, I can see a fierce friendship that has lasted for years. Yes, they may bicker and fight, but they are truly friends who would defend each other if it were ever needed.

We continue to eat and talk some more until Santana has to leave. She gets up and asks, "Rachel, is it okay if I hug her?"

"Of course, thanks for asking," I say shocked and slowly. She smiles at me.

Santana hugs Quinn tightly and I think I hear Santana whisper to Quinn, "Don't fuck this up or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

Quinn just laughs. They break apart and then Santana hugs me since I am standing up.

"Love her forever," she whispers to me.

"That's my plan!" I whisper back.

After another hour of walking around the mall, we home and wrap the presents that we got for her Mom. Later I find that Quinn has wrapped mine as well.

Two days later, I am asleep in her bed because it's early in the morning.

"Merry Christmas," Quinn yells and dog piles on top of me.

"Argh," I say as her weight is thrown on me.

"C'mon sleepy head…get up," Quinn insists.

"Ten more minutes," I beg.

"I'll tickle you," I hear Quinn dare.

"You wouldn't…" I test her.

She picks her hand up and lightly touches my foot. She gently tickles the bottom of it.

"Ok," I say between little chuckles, "I'm up!"

"Yay!" she says as she pulls me out of the warm bed. I get pulled into a hug. "Happy Merry _first _Christmas together!"

The realization hits me and I tear up.

"No, no tears. It's Christmas!"

"They're happy ones, though. You are the best present I could ever wish for. I love you," I hug her tightly and kiss her cheek.

"Aw! Thank you for being there for me. I love you so fucking much…it's really ridiculous!" she says and laughs.

I laugh with her.

Then I pull her downstairs where her Mom is waiting.

"Merry Christmas, Judy!" I say and hug her tightly.

"You too, sweetheart! Merry Christmas, dear," she says to her daughter and they hug.

Ten minutes later, we give her Mom all of the presents we had gotten for her. Then she has given us the presents from her.

"You shouldn't have, Judy. Thank you for everything, but most importantly for accepting me and Quinn," I say to her.

"It wasn't hard. I know what you mean to Quinn and what Quinn means to you," Judy says.

_She's going to make a great mother-in-law for me someday! _I think to myself.

"Okay, okay, Quinn, my turn!" I say excitedly.

I had put her necklace under the tree when we were putting the other presents there the night before. I grab it and hold it in my hands.

"So," I start, "this is something I found that I really want you to have. It's nothing big, but it came with all the love and devotion that is in my heart for you." I nervously put the box on her lap. She grabs the lid and begins to open the box. As she is opening it I can see her facial expressions change instantly.

When the box is fully open she inhales deeply. "Rachel…" she starts and then tears burst through her eyes. I huddle next to her and hold the box with her.

"I sincerely hope you like it," I say shyly.

"OMG! I love it!"

I begin to take it out of the box and unclasp it. She turns so her back is facing me. I expertly put it on her chest in the right direction and clasp it on the first shot.

_Good job! _I commend myself and slightly nod.

Quinn's fingers immediately touch the heart and arrow.

"Look, Mom!"

"That is amazing, honey. You got that at a store near Rockefeller Center," she asks me.

"Yes, I did," I say proudly, "It just belongs on Quinn's neck!"

Quinn turns my head with her hands gently and kisses me sweetly. My arms quickly wrap around her back. It was a PG-rated kiss, but it was one of the best ones we've shared.

"I hope that means you like it," I say as I come up for air.

"I love it. I love you so much," she says sincerely.

I open some cool shirts from Quinn.

After her Mom hands me a Christmas bag. Inside it is a black and white little journal.

"It's for the songs that you write!"

"Thank you, Judy," I exclaim as I hold it in my hands like it's my most prized possession.

"I have one more surprise for you," Quinn says, "When we leave here the morning after New Year's Eve, we are road tripping it to your house!"

"No airplanes this time," I say excitedly.

"Nope," she says and smiles, "It takes 9 hours and 48 minutes. So if we leave early enough we'll be there in time for dinner."

"Yay!" I say excitedly.

The rest of the week flies by. As promised we hang out with Tina once at a diner.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Quinn, Tina, and I are eating some huge sandwiches at a local diner. Tina saw all the handholding. She smiled and asked, "You guys are too cute…you should totally get married. Is that in your future?"_

"_Yes, it is," I replied happily as I squeezed Quinn's hand._

"_Yes, of course, it is. Do you think I'm that stupid to let her get away!"_

_Tina shook her head and smiled._

_Then I thought I heard Quinn say something like, "Maybe sooner than we all think!"_

_FLACSHBACK ENDS._

On New Year's Eve day,Judy tells Quinn to go out with me, but we don't want to leave her alone.

"We'll celebrate here, with you," Quinn suggests and I nod my head rapidly.

"You don't have to," Judy insists.

"Listen, Mom, I have all I could ever want right here. My Mom and the love of my life," Quinn says proudly.

I nuzzle into her side. She smiles at the contact.

"Okay, we'll order pizza," Judy says.

The rest of that day, we walk around her neighborhood because it's not that cold out for it being the last day of the year.

"Are you happy," Quinn asks shyly.

"Quinn, I'm so very happy," I say with enthusiasm.

"Honestly," she asks.

"Yes, gorgeous. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're my first _real_ girlfriend and I hope that I'm doing stuff right," she says.

"There's nothing right or wrong to do. As long as you love me, that's all I want and could ever ask for, okay?"

"Okay," she says, stops, and hugs me tightly.

I manage to rest my head on her shoulder. This makes our hug get tighter.

Later that night, we are watching the ball drop.

"_5...4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"_

We turn and kiss each other fiercely.

_I am so happy! This is what I always wanted! You're doing it, Rachel! Don't let her walk away from you! _I think to myself happily while I am kissing Quinn.

All of a sudden we both see a white flash so we stop kissing.

"Did your Mom take a picture of us," I ask still in her embrace. We turn our heads in her direction as she is holding her camera up. She giggles and says, "Sorry!" She giggles again.

"Haha, very funny, Mom," Quinn says as we are still hugging.

"You do know that you can't really function all the time if you're still holding each other," she says jokingly. She has had a little champagne that she picked up earlier that day.

We let go of each other, but immediately join hands.

"We should get some sleep, right Rachel," Quinn says to me and winks at me.

"Yeah, boy I'm tired," I say and wink at her.

"Oh, I'm not buying that, but okay," Judy smiles at us, "Good night, ladies! Happy New Year!"

"You too," I say as Quinn drags me up the stairs.

Once we are upstairs, Quinn slams her door closed, locks it, and grabs me. She tilts her head in my direction and attaches her lips to mine quickly.

I moan as soon as we make contact. She smiles in the kiss and then sticks her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestle each other, but there isn't a winner. We walk backwards to her bed and since I am standing in front of it, she pushes back and we both land on the bed. We laugh loudly as we hit the mattress hard.

"Are you okay," she asks through her laughter.

"Haha! Yes, I'm good," I say and pull her on top of me. Immediately we start to grind against each other quickly. Clothes are being pulled off left and right. She unclasps her bra and her breasts fall out. She is gorgeous. She then leans forward and unclasps mine. She rips it from my chest and throws it onto the carpeted floor.

"Wow!" she says as she looks down at me.

"Come here," I say and pull her down by her shoulders. We continue to grind for a while. Then I feel her hand start to pull down my underwear. I help her and instantly they are off. I go to grab hers and she helps me. Then we are completely naked.

_This never gets old! _I think to myself.

"What cha thinking," Quinn asks as she is hovering over my body with her piercing hazel eyes on me.

"I love you so much," I say, "I hope we…we have many more nights like this. You're it, Quinn!"

She leans her head down and kisses me passionately. I immediately grab her butt with both hands.

"Mmm," she moans in the kiss. We stay in this position for a while.

I'm surprised when Quinn stops the kiss and falls to the mattress. I turn on my side to look at her as she is lying on her back trying to catch her breath.

"Quinn," I ask, "Would you like me to…"

She immediately understands what I mean.

"No, actually it's alright!"

"Oh," I say a little nervous.

"Rachel, please don't worry," she says and caresses my cheek.

"Is it something I did…or didn't do," I ask hesitantly.

"Absolutely not. There's gonna be times when we have experiences like this one and that'll be enough for me. Just knowing that you trust me _that _much means more than you know, baby," she says, "It's not cuz you did or didn't do anything. Ok? If I want you to do something, I'll tell you."

As I'm listening to Quinn talk, I move my head and place it on her chest. She lays her arm over my shoulder and pushes me closer to her.

"So you still love me," I ask as my fingers absentmindedly play with one of her nipples.

"Aww, baby, always and forever," she says. She leans up, turns her body, and kisses my forehead. Then she falls back down on her mattress and immediately my fingers go back to her nipple.

"Ah, baby, that feels good," she hums in satisfaction.

It is then when I realize what I'm actually doing. "Oh my God, Quinn, I'm so sorry," I scream mortified.

"Why," she asks with a bright smile.

"I didn't even know I was doing that to you," I say apologetically.

"Rachel, it's fine. I like it actually. My body is yours. I'd hope that your body is mine," she says sincerely.

"It is," I assure her.

"So you don't have to feel embarrassed about doing that," she says, "In fact, I encourage it."

I laugh a little.

Then we settle down and share some silence. Her hand has come to my hair and she is brushing it with her fingers. My hand is now resting on her stomach.

"Quinn," I whisper because I don't know if she's sleeping.

"Yea," she replies.

"I am so in love with you, I don't know if you that," I say lovingly.

"You don't have to say it for me to know," Quinn says reassuringly.

"Oh, good," I say as my eyelids close for the final time that night.


	9. Chapter 9

You and Me

Chapter Nine

New Year's Day morning, Quinn and I got up early, around eight o'clock and had a quick breakfast with her Mom. Afterwards, we come back upstairs to grab our bags and Quinn grabs her guitar. Then we leave the house.

"Text me when you get there," her Mom asks as we are walking to the door.

"Absolutely," I say to Judy after giving her a hug.

"Of course," Quinn says when it's her turn for a hug.

Then we leave and get to the car. She grabs my bag from me and opens the passenger's side door for me.

"Shotgun!" she says with a smile.

"Thank you," I reply. I get in, buckle my seatbelt, and grab my phone for the Google maps app. I enter my address into it and wait until Quinn is in the car and has revved the engine. Before we move, I say, "Quinn?"

She turns her head and says, "Yes, Baby?"

"I love you," I say and kiss her sweetly.

We stay in that position for a few minutes. After the kiss ends, she pulls away from the curb. I start the navigation feature of the app and instantly the automated woman starts to give us directions.

We get onto the main highway and the navigation person stops talking. I look ahead on the map and say, "We are on this road for most of the trip."

"Cool," she says calmly as she is concentrating on her driving. We then have some comfortable silence. I pull out my journal from Judy and a pen. I start to scribble some words into it.

"Anything coming to you," she asks shyly.

"Possibly. I don't know until most of it is written. Usually it's crap, but there are a few occasions when I get inspired and write something, like our song for class."

She nods her head. Then we go through another period of silence. She looks so calm when she's behind the wheel.

_I love her so much. _I think to myself.

"Penny for your thought?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how much I love you," I say shyly.

"I love you too, Rachel," she says as she places her hand on the horn because the car driving next to us gets too close to her car. Then she takes her hand off the horn and puts it back on her lap. Luckily it's the hand closest to me. I grab her hand and put it on my thigh. She sighs in contentment. We sit like this for a while.

Later I ask her, "Quinn, I just realized that I've never heard you sing before…I've heard you sing out in pleasure, but I've never actually heard you sing a song. Can you sing for me?"

"Haha. What do you want me to sing," she asks me sweetly.

"I don't know," I say.

"Go into my purse and pull out my iPod," she tells me.

I get her bag from the back seat and pull it out. "Ok, got it!"

"Pick a song. I pretty much know all of the songs and the lyrics," she says proudly.

"Aren't you smart!" I say and start to look through her playlist of artists.

When I find a song for her to sing I say, "Ok, found one!"

I didn't know, but Quinn got off at the nearest exit.

"You got off of the main road," I ask.

"Yea, I can't sing and drive at the same time," she says with a smile. She parks in the last spot of the rest area.

"So what did you pick?"

I press play and the song begins. She smiles instantly. She clears her throat and begins to sing.

_I remember the way you made love to me_

_Like I was all you'd ever need_

_Did you change your mind_

_Well I didn't change mine_

_Now here I am trying to make sense of it all_

_We were best friends now we don't even talk_

_You broke my heart_

_Ripped my world apart_

I shift in my seat so that I can look into her eyes. Her eyes are closed, but I want her to see me staring at her when she opens them.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

_Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

Her voice gets stronger with every new verse.

_I can't get you out of my head_

_I still feel you in this bed_

_Left me all alone_

_You couldn't be more gone_

_From falling apart to fighting mad_

_From wanting you back to not giving a damn_

_I've felt it all_

_I've been to the wall_

She has opened her eyes and she is staring at just as much as I'm staring at her. She is caressing my cheeks.

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

_Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_One day justice will come and find you_

_And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you_

She lifts her hand off of my face and into the air as she hits a high note.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

_Baby, tell me_

She grabs my hand with both of hers. She rests them on my bended knee.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

_Baby, tell me_

_I gave you everything, every part of me _

When the song is over, I am applauding and wiping the tears that have fallen down my cheeks.

"Quinn, that was amazing!" I say as I continue to clap my thigh.

"Thank you, baby," she says and wipes my tears away.

"I'm glad you're my partner for this song…and for life!" I say happily. I realize what I said and she smiles when she hears it.

"For both of our lives," Quinn says and leans forward to kiss me. I lean forward to and immediately wrap my arms around her back and pull her as close to me as possible.

"I, uh, need to feel you against me more," Quinn asks.

"Get in the backseat then," I suggest. She quickly gets out of the front of the car and scurries into the back. I just lift myself up and into the back seat.

"Rachel," she says shocked.

"I'm flexible!"

Quinn closes the door and locks it. Then I lung at her and she catches me. She pulls me to her and wraps her arms tightly around me. I snuggle into her body.

"Is this good?" I ask.

"Perfect," she says and kisses my forehead.

We sit there in silence.

"I want to make love to you," I say timidly as I drag my fingers along her tight abs.

"I do too," Quinn says longingly.

"How do we figure this out," I ask.

She moves herself down onto the seat of the car. "This'll probably be awkward, but do you think this'll work?"

"I don't know. I've never done this," I say and laugh nervously.

"Me too!" she says and laughs.

I dip my head down and capture her lips with my own. Her hand is wrapped around my head and she is pulling me down more.

She tries to extend her legs below me. "Oww," she says while still in the kiss.

I pick my head up and ask, "You okay?"

"This isn't working," she says defeated.

"I'm so glad that this isn't our first time," I say.

"Rachel, I'd never let your first time be in the back of my car," she says lovingly, "You're so much more special than that!"

I kiss her cheek. "So…"

"How fast do you think we can move all of the bags in the trunk?" Quinn asks.

Her trunk isn't enclosed. It is right behind that bench of seats we were sitting on. I immediately turn around and pull anything I can from the back. I throw it onto the floor.

She is still lying down and is watching what I'm doing.

"Haha!" Quinn laughs. "If you help me up I can help too!"

"Oh Gorgeous, I'm sorry," I say and extend my hand to her. She grabs it and I yank her up. Once she is sitting up she grabs anything else that I couldn't reach. I push the door open and get out.

"Turn up the heat," I suggest.

"Why?"

"It'll fog up the windows more," I say and slam the door.

"Good call," she says to herself and reaches over the console and turns it up high blast.

She then turns around and dives into the trunk where I am. I am pulling the door down.

"I never knew I could pull the door closed this way," I say impressed.

As soon as it closes, she pulls me to her and hugs me. "I love you," she says before she devours my lips with her own.

She begins to lean into me, which makes me begin to fall backwards. She guides me down with her hand that is placed behind my head. She is on top.

"Why am I so nervous?" I ask.

"Don't be, Rachel. If I knew we'd might get into trouble we wouldn't be doing this here," she says as she lies across my body. She looks me deep in my eyes and I see that she is being honest.

I pick my head up a little and kiss her. I pull her down with my lips and my hands immediately grab her ass. I squeeze hard and she moans in the kiss. She brings her hand to my bra and shirt covered breasts and squeezes hard. Even though I have two layers of clothing I can still feel the sensations it's causing.

"Quinn," I moan out in pleasure and squeeze her ass again to show my appreciation.

"Rach," she says, "I'm not sure how much I can do with you, ya know? With all the confines and all. Shit, I should've planned this better!"

"Quinn calm down," I say with love in my voice, "I love you and we'll figure it out when we get to my house, okay? We're sharing my room anyway."

I remove my hands and she sits up. "Your Dads are gonna be cool with that," she asks.

"Quinn," I say to remind her.

"Oh yeah, they're gay too."

"And we are adults so there's no problem," I say happily.

She brushes her blonde hair with her fingers absentmindedly. I am entranced.

"You're not making this any easier," I say jokingly.

She smiles at me brightly.

"Geez, it's hot in here," I say as I sway my hand back and forth in front of my face.

"It was your idea," she says and chuckles.

"Oh yea…well, shall we continue onward," I suggest. I take her hand into my own and kiss it.

"Sure," she says and gets out of the trunk. I follow and she slams the door closed. We walk to the front and get in. Before she turns the car fully on she says, "Rach?"

I turn my head in her direction and find that she is staring at me. She leans forward and grabs my lips with hers. We stay in that position for a few seconds. Then she lets go with a pop.

"Thank you," she says and pulls away from the parking space.

A few hours later, we stop to eat and do a bathroom run. Then we head out. We arrive in Lima, Ohio just before 6pm.

As we are turning the corner to my house, I say, "I'll text your Mom."

"Cool!"

I send the text and immediately I get a response, which I read silently.

_Thanks for letting me know. Good luck with your parents. Quinn's nervous so just be prepared. Judy. _I read.

As we're pulling into the driveway, my two Dads run outside with signs. Dad is holding "Welcome home, Rachel…" and Daddy is holding the other sign that reads, "And Quinn!" We both chuckle. Then Quinn parks and turns off the car.

"You ready?" I ask lovingly.

"Yes, I am," she replies. We get out and immediately I am bombarded with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Hi," I say, "And this, Dad and Daddy, is Quinn…" I say as I point to each of them.

"Hello, Hiram and Leroy," Quinn says and extends her hand.

They both shake it and then lead us into the house with our belongings.

"We've held dinner, so if you're ready," Daddy says.

"May I use your bathroom first," Quinn says.

"Of course, Gorgeous," I say and lead her to it. She goes in and does what she has to do. Before she emerges I can hear her saying to herself, "Ok Quinn…Show them how much you love their daughter!" I hear the handle turn so I step back a little.

"Hey," I say shyly.

"Rach, you didn't have to wait for me," she insists. I grab her hand and kiss it. "I love you," I say as I look into her eyes.

"I love you too," Quinn says and caresses my face with her other hand.

"Did you fall in, Quinn," Daddy says as he walks up to us. "I'm sorry," he apologizes when he sees our position.

"Daddy don't worry about it," I say and pull her back into the dining room.

"Good, we're all here. Well dig in," Dad says and then we enjoy the meal.

An hour later, we are still sitting around the table.

"That was delicious," Quinn commends, "Thank you, Leroy!"

"Yeah, Daddy, you out did yourself," I say happily.

"Thank you girls," he says and smiles.

"So, ladies, what's going on tonight," Dad asks us.

"Well, I think we're just going to turn in pretty early. Quinn must be exhausted from driving here," I suggest and look to Quinn.

"Yes, thank you for driving," Dad says to her.

"Not a problem. I know how airports can be…too busy sometimes," Quinn tells my father.

"Still it was awfully nice of you," Daddy says.

"Well, I love Rachel so I'll do anything for her," Quinn says honestly. After hearing what she's said, she blushes.

We all smile at her.

"That's so freakin' cute," Daddy says and laughs.

"Ok, leave Quinn alone," I cut in and rescue her.

Daddy begins to pick up the dishes.

"Oh, let me help, Leroy," Quinn offers.

"No, no, I wouldn't hear of it," he says with a smile.

"Actually why don't you and Rachel go upstairs to her room. I assume you'll be sharing," Dad says and I nod.

"Ok, try to keep it down to a low roar," Daddy asks as he takes the dishes into the kitchen.

We are leaving the dining room when my Dad says, "Oh Quinn, when you're finished we'd like to have a talk."

"Yes, sir," she says after she takes a breath.

We climb the stairs and walk into my room.

"It's homey. It screams, 'Rachel!'" she says as she looks around.

"I'm glad you approve," I say and chuckle.

After we unpack and I give her a drawer of my dresser for her clothes she says, "I'm going to talk to your Dads."

As she is digging in her bag I ask, "Do you want company?"

"Oh, no, I think I'll be okay," she says, "They're nice!"

She finds whatever she was looking for and sticks it into her pocket.

"Ok," I say and kiss her cheek, "If you need me, holler!"

"Ok, Baby. I love you to the moon and back," Quinn says and caresses my face.

"I love you too, Quinn," I say happily. She breaks the caress and walks out of my room and down the stairs.

When I was an infant after I got home from the hospital my fathers installed baby monitors into every wall of my house because they wanted to make sure they heard me, just in case.

Today, I go see if the one in my room still works.

"Hmm," I say as I turn it on. Immediately I hear my Dads talking.

I sit down on my bed and put my hands on my lap.

_Don't listen! It's not right! _I chastise myself.

"I'm doing this in case she needs me," I defend myself against, well, myself.

Then I hear her enter the room. "Hiram, Leroy?"

"Oh, in here, Quinn," Dad says.

I hear the bottom of a chair scraping the floor so she is sitting down.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Quinn starts.

"Our sincere pleasure," Daddy says happily, "We trust Rachel's intuition and instinct. If she loves you then we will too."

"I appreciate that…more than you know," Quinn says.

"I have one question," Dad says.

"Please…"

"Why did it take you more than a week after Rachel left your hometown for you two to patch things up?"

"Well, sir, I don't know what Rachel has told you," Quinn starts, but Daddy interrupts her.

"She told us almost everything. She also asked us not to judge you because she was trying not to," Daddy tells Quinn.

Somehow, I can picture Quinn, my love, taking a deep breath as she thinks about how she will answer the question.

"Have you ever thought you were in love with two people at the same time?"

Silence. I guess they are shaking their heads.

"Well, for a split second, after hearing Rachel tell me that my friend, Santana, wanted me back I think I was. That is until Rachel ran away from me. From that moment on, I just knew that Rachel is the one for me. I told myself that I had to get her back. I told myself that I'd wait for as long as it would take. Then one night, I wrote her a letter and slid it under her door the next day," Quinn says nervously.

"So now…you're sure," Daddy asks timidly.

"I am. I am so sure that I need to ask you a very important question. But before I do, I want to know that you believe me. This is extremely important to me. I want her to be mine for the rest of our lives, but I don't want there to be any, I don't know, questions between us," Quinn answers.

"I'm good," Daddy says.

"What's the question, Quinn," Dad asks.

Silence.

That is until Daddy exclaims, "Yes! Quinn, yes!"

"Leroy!" my Dad yells at him and chuckles. Then he asks, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well, sir, if you think that it means that I want the honor and privilege of loving and protecting your daughter for the rest of her life, than yes, it does! I don't know when it'll happen, but trust me, I am _never_ letting her go," Quinn says with happiness in her voice.

"Well, then we say 'yes'!" my Dad says happily.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Quinn says and gets up from the table.

_Wait! I'm confused. _I think to myself.

I can hear her running up the stairs so I switch the button off to the baby monitor. I am still sitting on my bed.

She bursts into the room and I ask, "How'd it go?"

She runs to me and pulls me into an embrace.

"I love you," she says and kisses me.

We fall asleep in each other's arms that night. The next morning, we head out so I can show her my high school and the things that I did when I was still living here. I took her to my favorite bookstore and saw some of the customers that I met while looking around in there.

"Nice to meet you," they say to Quinn with a huge smiles on their faces.

"She looks happy," the cashier says to Quinn when I introduce them. All the while I am holding onto her hand tightly.

We stop to eat and then head to a movie, which we use to basically make out.

After she treats me to dinner.

"I'm so happy I'm here," Quinn says she massages my hand with her own.

"I am beyond thrilled that you're here and happy," I say.

"Rachel," Quinn asks as she gazes into my eyes.

"Yes, Gorgeous," I answer.

"What do you want for your future," Quinn asks and sits back in her chair.

"Wow…um, first and foremost, I want you," I begin, but she interrupts me.

"You really do," she asks shocked.

"Quinn, oh my God, did you ever think I didn't?" I ask more shocked.

"It's just…" she begins and I immediately hold her hand tighter.

"Words like those can get thrown around a lot. And I was, am still hoping, that we mean them. When I say, 'You're it!' to you I hope you know just how certain I am. And that I mean for the rest of my life," she says and tears up. I take my other hand and wipe the tears away. She sees that I am getting emotional so she does the same thing to my tears.

"Quinn, I love you so much and I totally know that you are sure. I am beyond sure about you. You are what I've waited for the longest time and if you think I'm _ever _gonna let you go, you're, well, insane!"

She laughs and then says, "Yea, insane for you!"

We are causing a scene, but neither of us cares much. She leans forward, across the table, and gently pecks my lips. She stays there for a few seconds and I respond back with a kiss of my own.

_Rachel, you have come so far. Remember when you just wanted to fly below the radar and try not to stand out. Well, you stand out in a very good way with Quinn. You love her and she has impacted your life so much. Oh, you should tell her that. _I say to myself.

"I don't think you know just how much you've impacted me," I say to her as soon as I pull away a little from her kiss.

"It's nothing…"

"No, it's not nothing, Quinn. You are the first person who has _never_ underestimated my ability to love and be loved in return. Even when we were separated for that time, I never doubted that you thought that I couldn't love you. In fact, even though it hurt, I was glad, in a way, that you had the reaction you had. It showed me that you seriously thought of me as a potential life partner. Not just someone who you were having 'fun' and couldn't see a future with. You knew I could offer you what you need, want, and deserve. And that is…my heart. I know that you truly see me and not just my short comings."

"I've never seen them, Rachel, you are perfect in my eyes," Quinn says lovingly.

I lean forward quickly and kiss her sweetly.

"Thank you," I say sincerely after I pull away from her.

"Baby, you don't have to thank me. I honestly don't. I am _always _gonna be right here for you, no matter what. Ya hear me?"

"I hear you," I say as I caress her face with my fingers.

"Oh, those magical fingers…" she says and winks at me.

"Haha! I want to finish your question…"

"And what was my question?" she asks dazed.

"What I want for my future…"

"Oh yeah, what do you want?"

"Besides you right beside me which I already have," I start and see Quinn give me the thumbs up sign, "I want to be successful, independently and also with you. I want to take more chances whether they are professional or personal or whatever. I want to never doubt my abilities. You help me a lot with that. Did you know that the day of our month anniversary was the first time I travelled in a taxi alone?"

"Really? How did you make it through? Not saying that I think you can't…"

"Oh I know. I made it through because you were on my mind. After the amazing bouquet of roses, I had to get you something from anywhere, but our book store," I say and laugh.

She nods her head. "I want to help you succeed, Rachel, in anything you want to do or to have, but I know you should try first. Then if you need help, I'm there," Quinn says lovingly.

I stare at her for a long time and the tears fall down. She looks at me concerned, but with a smile on her face.

"You…you honestly love me," I say contently.

"Yes, Rachel Barbara Berry, I do…always and forever, my love," she says and kisses my hand.

I get up and go to sit on her lap. She sees this and pushes back a little from the table. As soon as I am sitting on Quinn's lap I wrap my arms around her neck and snuggle close to her. She wraps her arms around my waist.

Sure people are watching, but we don't seem to care.

Quinn sees people whispering and staring, but her hold on me doesn't falter in fact it only gets stronger.

All of a sudden, she screams, "I absolutely and totally love this woman in my arms. And I'm going to love her for the rest of my life. We are meant to be now and forever more!"

Some people applaud which surprises us. Most of them go back to eating their meals and a few make disgusted expressions.

We don't care.

Then our food arrives and while I am tempted to continue to sit on Quinn's lap and eat, I think it might be difficult for her so I get up.

"We so are making love later. It's not even funny," Quinn says as she puts a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"I can't hardly wait!"

As soon as my bedroom door is slammed shut and lock, we get into a heated make out session with tongues thrashing about in our mouths.

"Rachel," Quinn moans in the kiss.

"Quinn," I answer back in the moan.

"I, I need you right now," she says as she tears off my clothing and quickly unclasps my bra.

"Thank God, my fathers are out until late tonight," I say and sigh as I feel her hands on one of my breasts. It immediately becomes warm to her touch. Only her touch does that to me. Then I feel her mouth on it and she is sucking on it.

"Quinn," I moan as she is sucking it hard.

"Ah, I, ahhh, need you to be naked too," I say as I am beginning to pant.

Quinn stops sucking on my breast to tear her clothes off. Then she finishes with stripping me. She pulls my underwear off in one quick movement making me a little cold from the gust of air she caused.

"Better, much better!" I say and pull her into my body. On instinct my hands go to her tight ass. She moans as she bites my neck leaving marks that her tongue brushes across.

"Come with me," I ask and grab her hand. We walk towards the bed, me in front of her.

"I love the view," she says as she is looking at my butt.

"Thank you," I say and squeeze it on command for her.

I lay her down and immediately climb into bed and on top of her. She is looking up at me so lovingly.

"What do you want to do," she asks teasingly.

"I want to do this," I say and attach her lips forcibly. As soon as we are kissing, her tongue darts into my mouth and plays with my tongue. As we are kissing, my hand travels down her body. I squeeze her nipples one at a time. She arches her back out of pleasure. When she relaxes my hand goes further down her body. I play with her bellybutton. I dip my finger in and out of it.

"Rachel," she moans still in the kiss.

My hand then goes further down. I push her thighs apart enough for my hand to rest comfortably. I play with her blonde hairs and then open her lower lips.

I stop kissing her, but I enter two fingers into her somewhat forcibly.

"Rachel," she screams out my name.

_My name! woo hoo! _I think happily.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name even more," I say as I am able to have my thumb vigorously rub against her little nub. Quinn is squirming all around me bed.

"Rachel," Quinn pants.

"Who am I?"

"Rachel," she answers me as she starts to sweat.

I attempt to put a third finger into her.

And with this action, Quinn screams out, "Rachel!" and she comes hard. The hardest ever, I think.

"Did you like it," I whisper into her closest ear.

"Holy fuck, yes," she says and begins to calm down. "How?"

"How what, Gorgeous? Wait a minute, do you think you're the only one who has fantasized about taking their girlfriend in her room," I ask playfully.

She laughs and then pulls me to her. I plop down onto her and she wraps her arms around me.

My hair is splattered across her face, so she brushes it out of her eyes.

"That was…" I say.

"OMG! It was so good. I'm going to come every time I think about it," she says.

"Hehe! My job here is done, I guess," I say as I playfully try to get up from bed. She laughs and pulls me back into her arms.

"You're not going anywhere," she says.

"Good. Cuz this is the only place I ever want to be"

She kisses my forehead and then flips us over.

"I want to repay you!"

And boy does she!

Author's Note; The song used is "Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You" by Kellie Pickler.


	10. Chapter 10

You and Me

Chapter Ten

The rest of our time at my house goes by quickly. We leave the next Saturday and go back to Quinn's house. Our flight isn't until Sunday morning.

That Saturday night, I am downstairs chatting with Judy while Quinn is talking with Santana.

"How'd it go?" Judy asks me.

"I think it went well. My parents loved her. When Quinn and I spent that time apart, I asked them not to judge her because I was trying not to. So I think that they accepted her without fear or anything. I think she was asked all the questions they had wanted answers for," I say slowly to her.

"That's great, Rachel," she says.

_Ask her!_ I scream at myself.

"I was wondering something," I start.

"And what might that be?"

"I heard a little of their conversation and she wanted to ask them a question…"

Judy freezes and I definitely notice.

"Oh," she tries to play it off.

"Do you have any idea what that question might be?" I ask her and look deeply into her eyes.

_Hold the eye contact! _I instruct myself.

She coughs because she is nervous. "Rachel, I hope you can understand that I can't say anything because Quinn will be so mad. I don't want to do that or to ruin your surprise!"

I say sincerely, "I totally understand. I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position."

"No worries," she says and smiles.

As I grab my cup I say, "I'm going upstairs to find Quinn."

I turn to walk away, but Judy calls, "Rachel?"

I turn around and say, "Yes?"

"Trust me," she says with a wink. I give her my smile and then I head upstairs.

As I am climbing the stairs I hear Quinn playing her guitar and singing the lyrics to our song. She sounds amazing.

"Hey," I say as I walk into the room.

"Hey you," she says after she stops playing.

"Please don't stop on my account," I plead with her.

She goes back to playing and singing and I decide to join her. When I do she looks up at me. She smiles brightly as she continues to sing. At the end of the song, we are looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"That was perfect," I say happily.

"Just one note," she asks timidly.

"Of course," I say.

"I think…at the most important line of the song we each take turns singing it. There's two so one for each of us. Sound good?" she asks as she points to the line she's talking about.

"Perfect! We're gonna ace this," I say excitedly.

I get up and start to pack our belongings up.

"This is only the beginning, my dear," I hear her whisper.

_What does she mean?_ I ask myself. _Just wait to find out._

The next morning, Santana shows up at the house to drive us to the airport.

"Oh, Rachel, that's why we were talking a little. Do you mind?" Quinn asks shyly.

"No, Gorgeous, that's great!"

"Can you be ready in five," she asks.

"Yup. Just gotta pee!"

Quinn says, "I'm going tell my Mom, okay?" Then she walks downstairs.

While Quinn is downstairs telling her Mom, I quickly use the bathroom and then grab my stuff.

On the way down the stairs, I hear Quinn tell her Mom, "I'll try to Skype you and the Berries in when it happens."

"Ok, Quinn, I am so proud of you," Judy says and hugs her daughter. Judy starts to get emotional. Quinn smiles brightly.

They hear me coming and look in my direction. They are still in the embrace.

"Wow! This is great. I'm getting to see what Quinn will look like in the future…beyond beautiful!" I say with love in my voice.

Judy breaks the embrace with her daughter and strides over to me. "I love you, Rachel, please call me, 'Mom'?"

I freeze happily in her embrace. "Mom…" I let it linger in the air. "You know, I've never had an actual Mom before."

"Well, you do now," Judy says tenderly. Quinn walks around to the side of us. Out of the corner of my eye I see her mouth to her Mom, "Thank you!"

"Quinn, she wants me to call her 'Mom'!" I say to Quinn as I'm jump up and down after wiggling out of the hug.

"What's mine is yours, sweetheart!" Quinn replies with a bright and loving smile.

Santana is watching all of this quietly and is smiling brightly.

"Wow, Santana, are you alright," Quinn pats her friend on the back jokingly after she notices the smile.

"Shut it, Fabray," she says kind of meanly, but with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, ok, we gotta go," Quinn says as she looks at her watch.

"Now I don't wanna leave," I pout.

"Oh, geez, c'mon Rachel," Santana says and grabs my hand. Quinn goes into action, but then sees the smile on the Latina's face.

"Hyper much, Q," she says as she pulls me out of the house.

"Bye, Mom," I yell as I'm being dragged.

Santana successfully brings me to the porch and I turn my head to see my love and her mother embrace again. Quinn leaves her with a kiss on the cheek. She runs up to me and grabs my hand. Santana left me on the porch and is standing next to her car by this time and is impatiently tapping her foot against the cement.

"We're coming," Quinn yells to her best friend.

"Bout time!"

I laugh. We all get into the car and speed off.

"Where's Brittany," I ask.

"Still with her family. She gets back today. Can't wait to get my sweet lady lovin' on," Santana says and smiles brightly.

I possessively grab Quinn's thigh and squeeze it since we are both in the backseat.

She moans lightly and then coughs to cover it up.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing back there," she says as she quickly glances into the rearview mirror.

"Can you blame me for wanting to," Quinn asks and looks at me lovingly.

"Honestly, nope. Rachel's good peeps," Santana says and smiles.

"Thank you, Santana," I say happily.

We talk about random things after that. All of a sudden we are at the airport. We get out and unload our bags from the trunk.

Then we all walk onto the curb. Quinn goes to hug Santana. "Hold still," she says. She wraps her arms around Santana and squeezes lightly.

"Ok, ok, that's enough," she says and wiggles out of Quinn's grip.

"It still amazes me that we had sex," Quinn says, laughs, and then realizes what she had said.

Santana's face is priceless to me. It's a mixture of confusion and shock.

Quinn runs up to me and rambles, "Baby, I'm sorry…it slipped out. I thought it'd be funny, but it's not!"

I put both of my hands on her shoulders, look into her hazel eyes, and say, "Quinn, calm down, okay. It's totally fine. I know it happened and you guys do to. I'm not about to pretend…I still love you to the moon and back!" I kiss her quickly to make my point.

"Um, yeah, um, yeah," Quinn says dumbfounded after the kiss.

Santana laughs and says, "Yup, good peeps!"

Soon after we are boarding the plane on the way back to New York City. We hold hands the entire flight.

"I love you," I say to her, "Thank you for meeting my fathers. I know they loved you."

'It was my pleasure, Baby. You know I love you," she says.

I nod.

A little while later, we are back on campus. We are at my door and I don't want to have to be without her.

"I don't want you to go," I whine.

She kisses me sweetly. "I'm never far away," she says and places a hand over my heart. "Yup, right here," she says as she pretends to feel my heartbeat.

She steps back and says, "I'll see you later, I gotta unpack."

She leaves me with one last kiss. I watch her walk away.

"Quinn," I yell right before she rounds the corner.

She whips herself around and says, "Yes?"

I run up to her and wrap my arms around her waist and look into her eyes. "I want you to move into this dormitory," I say hopeful.

She smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. Then she walks back and into my room. She throws her stuff down and then grabs my hand.

We walk to my floor manager's door and I knock on it. She opens it with a smile and says, "Hi, Rachel, how was your break?"

"Good," I say slowly because sometimes she doesn't understand me.

"How can I help you," she asks with a smile on her face.

"Well, my girlfriend and I would like to know if there are any double rooms on this floor available," I say even slower because I'm nervous.

"Um, I think so, hold on," she says and gets her clipboard out.

"Yay," I whisper to Quinn who smiles at me.

"There is actually," the manager says, "Follow me." She walks down the hall to the last room. She unlocks the door and opens it for us. We walk into it. We are amazed.

"This is awesome!" I say and jump up and down.

"Geez, this is great!" Quinn says happily.

"You guys want it?" the manager asks.

"Yes," I speak for the both of us.

My manager looks at Quinn.

"You heard the lady," she says and gets two keys from my manager.

'Thank you," I say as she is walking out the door.

Once she is gone Quinn picks me up and twirls me around a few times.

"If you pack and I pack my stuff we could be in here by tonight, if we really want it," Quinn says happily after placing me back on the floor.

I bolt out of the room and into my own. I grab everything I can fit in my two arms and start to move myself.

She watches and laughs. "I'll be back in a half hour, ok?"

I nod my head.

"Bend at the knees," she suggests as she watches me pick up something heavy.

I nod. "I love you," I say to her.

"I love you too," she says and kisses me quickly.

Then she leaves.

A half an hour later, she comes back with boxes and a big suitcase full of her stuff, strapped to one big hand truck. It is almost as tall as her. On the very top of it, sits our teddy bear that I got for her.

"You should have seen all the _wonderful_ looks I was getting," she says with a smile.

"Now you know how I feel," I sarcastically say and she chuckles.

"My room is completely empty," she says as she wheels her way into our new room. She lowers the hand truck to the floor carefully and looks around.

"I'm finished," I yell and throw my hands up into the air.

"Geez, when you want something, watch out," she says and laughs.

"I want you," I say and pull her into my arms. I hug her tightly and she does the same to me.

"You got me, Baby," Quinn says and kisses my lips.

Once we separate she says, "Professor Wankee called and left a message on my cell while I was packing. I didn't pick up because I didn't recognize the number. She says we're on this Friday night in the lounge at 6:30pm. We're the second pair up."

I freeze.

"Rachel, you okay," she asks me with concern on her face.

"I, I don't know if I can do this, Quinn," I say honestly. I begin to shake a little out of nervousness.

"Oh, Baby, come here," she grabs my hand and pulls me to the little couch that was in the room.

"I believe in you," Quinn says, "I _really_ want to sing with you, Rach. You'll be great, I promise you."

"I don't know," I say nervously.

"I…believe…in…you!" she says as her stare penetrates my heart.

"You're sure," I ask.

"Yes, dear, I am 110% sure. Say you'll do it," she insists.

"I'll do it!"

Quinn grabs my face with both hands and kisses me passionately.

We practice a few times before Friday night.

That Thursday, I have an early morning class, so I write her a note:

_Dear Gorgeous,_

_Had to leave early. I love you to the moon and back. I hope to see you later sometime during the day. _

_Cuddles tonight?_

_Rach_

I leave it on my pillow next to a sleeping Quinn. Then I grab my bag and quietly leave our room.

I see that I have some time so I walk to the lounge. I climb the staircase after entering the building. The cafeteria and lounge are on the top floor. The bookstore, offices, and gym are on the ground floor.

I walk timidly into the room and see that there are a few rows of white bucket seats out in front of the "stage". There's also a computer and huge monitor sitting in a corner of the stage.

_Hmm! _I wonder.

I look at my watch.

_Fifteen minutes. Good. Maybe if you sit in the space you'll feel less nervous. _ I think to myself as I plop down into a lounge chair in front of the huge window.

_Rachel, you've come such a long way. You should be REALLY proud of yourself. You're getting all that you ever wished and dreamed of. You're successfully going through your college experience. You're on your own away from the safety of your parents, but you know they're just a phone call away. AND to top it off, you have someone who loves you so much sleeping in your room. Quinn was made for you and you were made for her. She is everything and will continue to be for as long as you allow her to. Just love her like you are doing and she'll be your forever. _My mind is telling.

All of a sudden two hands wrap around my shoulders.

As I jump into the air, I scream, "Who the f-?"

"Baby, it's me," Quinn says with a smile.

"Quinn, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I say as I slap her shoulder. "How'd you find me?"

"I have ESP…N!" she says and smiles.

"Haha!"

"I know you Rachel. I know you're still nervous about tomorrow, which you don't have to be. I thought you'd come here," she says, "Don't you have a class?"

I look down at my watch. "Aww, crap, it's starting!" I jump up and grab my stuff. Quinn grabs it from me and extends her hand to me. I quickly grab it and she pulls me to the academic building.

We get there just as the teacher is getting there. He runs in first.

Quinn puts the strap of my bag onto my shoulder and then kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you later," she says as she pushes me into the room a little.

"I love you," she says as I walk in. She watches me until I take a seat and then she disappears.

Hours later, we are holding each other in bed. She is brushing my hair away from my face with her free hand.

"Rachel," she whispers.

"Yea," I answer.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life," she says seriously.

I pick my head up and look into her eyes.

"Ok," I say casually.

"Ok?"

"Yes, okay. I would love to be with you for the rest of my life, Quinn. I hope you know that?"

"I do. Just making sure," she says. There's something in the way she says it.

Instead of thinking about it, I roll on top of her and kiss her passionately. Her hands fly to the back of my head and she pulls me in a little.

"Mmm," I moan in the kiss.

"Rachel," she moans.

"Quinn," I moan back and her hands go to my back. She's massaging it.

We begin to grind against each other.

As we're grinding, she takes one hand and massages my butt. I moan in delight. Then she take a finger from her other hand that is still on my back and traces my spine lightly. I am very ticklish, but this, surprisingly, doesn't affect me. The only thing it's succeeding at is turning me on. My lips find hers in the darkness. She is breathing heavily so the kiss turns into an open mouth kiss. I push my tongue forcibly into her mouth and it immediately begin to massage her tongue.

"Mmmm," Quinn moans.

"My God," I whisper when I break the kiss for air.

Then I crawl down her body and further under the sheets and blankets.

"Open up for me," I insist.

"Rachel," Quinn says, "You don't have to…"

"I know I don't have to…I want to."

She reveals herself to me slowly. Painfully slow, but the reward when she fully spreads her legs is astonishing. I take a moment to take her into my heart.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she is looking up at me.

"Yes, Quinn, I am. I'm just mesmerized by your sheer beauty. Every inch of you is stunning. I am the luckiest woman in the universe to be where I am right now. I am honored that you chose me. I'll never take that for granted," I say very slowly because I want her to fully understand me because I am surprising the both of us.

She picks her head up from the pillow and smiles at me. "I love you, Rachel. It's you and me, my dear. You were a big surprise to me. I never thought that I'd fall in love so hard during my college years. I am grateful to you for everything you've done for me. I promise to surprise you every day from now on. Rachel, please make love to me?" she says.

When I look down at my position I find that I fit in between her legs perfectly. I immediately spread her open with one hand and push a finger into her with the other hand.

"Ahh," she screams.

After having numerous wonderful experiences with Quinn, I take it as a good sign now.

I wiggle my finger inside her and she pants, "Deeper!" As I am going deeper inside her she tilts herself so that my finger goes in further than I planned.

While my finger is inside her I am able to kiss and bite her inner thighs. I can smell her and she smells heavenly. I catch her juices which are starting to flow like the running water.

Once I am lying on my stomach I am able to lick her up and down while my finger is still inside her.

"Another finger," she demands.

I immediately give her what she craves as my fingers are inside and wiggling around.

"RACHEL!" she screams as she comes. My mouth is at her entranceway and I drink all of her.

_This is the best part! _I think to myself.

After a few seconds, I plunge in further with both fingers. I catch her off guard because she thought that is it. The force of the movement makes her hips buck with my fingers.

"Rachel!" she screams and comes again. To make sure she fully comes, I rub her most sensitive organ with my thumb. This makes her come again.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes!" she says.

"I love you," I say as I lick her up and down again. My hot breath makes her come one more time.

"Jesus Christ," she screams.

I giggle after I take my tongue out of her.

I crawl up her body and into her awaiting arms. When we are face to face, she takes my face in her hands and kisses me passionately.

We roll around and grind for a while more. When we are both exhausted we settle down and go to sleep seconds after.

The next morning, I roll over in bed and find her side empty. I bolt up and say, "Quinn?"

"Right here, Baby," she says as she stands in front of the window.

"Come back to bed," I insist.

"I can't…I gotta get ready and if I do come back to bed, I don't think I'll ever make it out of here…"

"And that's a bad thing because…."

"Haha….you're funny. I have class, my grades will suffer, and we have our performance tonight," she says.

"Oh, okay, I'll let it slide," I say teasingly.

She smiles and then heads for the bathroom. While she's in there, I get dress. Pretty soon she gets out and I go in.

"Rachel," I hear her say.

"Yes," I reply.

"I'm going to go, but I love you. Oh, and last night was a-mazing!"

"I love you too," I say and then get into our private shower.

After that, the day flies by. We come back to our room to change before our performance. I decide to wear a light purple sweater with a huge collar to hide my trachea. A trachea is a little hole at the bottom of my neck. When I was a baby, I was having trouble with breathing on my own so the doctors made this little incision so they could put a breathing tube in it. I don't remember anything about that because I was just an infant. I sometimes touch the scar that remained on my neck to remember just how much I survived and triumphed over.

After I put the sweater on and fix the collar I get into my tight jeans and shoes.

"How do I look?"

"Baby, you look amazing!" Quinn says and kisses my cheek.

I notice Quinn is wearing a pink sweater and her jeans too.

"You look gorgeous, Gorgeous!" I say and chuckle.

"Thank you," she says nervously.

"Quinn are you nervous," I ask because I sense it.

"No, no," she fibs.

"You sure," I ask unbelievingly.

"Yeah, no worries!"

At 5:30pm, I say, "Ready?"

"Yup," she says. She pats both of her pockets as if she is double checking that she has everything.

"Oh, the song!"

"Got it!" I say and hold it up.

_She did forget something. _I think to myself as I put the paper into my pocket.

"Whew!" she says and grabs my hand.

We walk over to the lounge. When we walk into the building we discover that it is a full house.

"Fuck me!" I whisper to myself, but Quinn hears me.

She smiles and winks at me. Her grip on my hand gets tighter. She pulls me over to two empty chairs.

Then Quinn sees Professor Wankee and says to me, "I'm going to hand in our poem to her."

I nervously hand her the paper. She smiles and then walks away.

When she gets to our professor, I see Quinn hand her the poem and then an additional piece of paper. I watch Professor Wankee open the note up and smile. She looks up at Quinn and smiles again. And Quinn sighs.

"What was that?" I ask when she sits down next to me.

"Nothing," she says hurriedly.

"Quinn," I insist.

"Rachel, please trust me," Quinn says on edge. She immediately smiles at me in apology.

Not knowing what really is going on in her head, I say, "I trust you!" She takes my hand and kisses it.

At 6:00pm, the first pair go and they sing something about world domination. They receive polite applause.

While we are on a ten minute intermission, I see Professor Wankee open the computer lid of her laptop and click on an application. I see her type in something and then moments later I see something that looks familiar but I don't know because it's blurred. She gives herself, I guess, a thumbs up. Quinn sees it though.

Quinn gets me up and facing the audience. They applaud while Quinn straps her guitar on. I walk up to the microphone and find the courage to say slowly, "Hello! Thanks for coming out tonight!"

The place erupts with applause. This builds my self-esteem a little.

"Thank you. Well, I'm Rachel and she's Quinn," I continue and I see her smile and wave at the audience. Professor Wankee is pushing the huge monitor to side of me.

_This is funny!_ I think to myself.

Because she sees that I saw what our professor did, Quinn starts to strum her guitar. She looks at me and I look at her. We begin to sing.

_You and me were always with each other_

_Before we knew the other was ever there_

_You and me, we belong together_

_Just like a breath needs the air_

Quinn plays dramatically and we both continue to sing.

_I told you if you called I would come runnin'_

_Across the highs, the lows and the in-betweens_

_You and me we've got two minds that think as one_

_And our hearts march to the same beat_

I take the microphone off the stand and go to her side. As she is playing Quinn's looking at me lovingly.

_They say everything it happens for a reason_

_You can be flawed enough, but perfect for a person_

_Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart_

_Guiding your direction when you're riding through the dark_

Together we sing:

_Oh that's you and me_

I place my hand on her shoulder and she is still smiling at me. Quinn's eyesight then returns to her guitar.

_You and me we're searching for the same light_

_Desperate for a cure to this disease_

_Well some days _(We pause for a split second and then continue)_ are better than others_

_But I fear no thing as long as you're with me_

I walk in front of her and face the group who is swaying their hands in the air from side-to-side.

_They say everything it happens for a reason_

_You can be flawed enough, but perfect for a person_

_Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart_

_Guiding your direction when you're riding through the dark_

Quinn stands while still playing the guitar and walks up next to me. Now we are staring at each other, sideways.

Quinn steps in front of me and sings. I repeat everything she sings.

_And they say everything it happens for a reason_

_You can be flawed enough, but perfect for a person_

_Someone who will be there when you start to fall apart_

_Guiding your direction when you're riding through the dark_

We both sing this line three times for emphasis.

_Oh that's you and me _

Remembering what Quinn suggested, I sing loudly.

_Oh that's you and me _

Quinn takes the same line next.

_That's you and me _

She finishes playing and at the last note the crowd goes wildly.

_We did it! _I yell loudly in my head as I curtsy a few times.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Professor Wankee take Quinn's guitar from her. Quinn nervously pulls something out of her pocket and our professor hands Quinn a microphone.

Quinn steps up to where I am and I grab Quinn's free hand. We both bow in front of our audience. Then Quinn moves me so I'm facing the monitor. I still can't see who or what is on the huge monitor because she is standing in front of it. The background on and the picture looks familiar, but it could be a million of places.

She is looking straight at me. Then she does the strangest thing. She gets down on her bended knee in front of me. The crowd goes absolutely wild. They are clapping, hooting, and hollering. Even though all of this is happening in the background, it's only me and Quinn in this moment.

"Oh my God, Quinn," I say as I am watching her on her knee.

She takes a deep breath, holds the microphone to her and begins, "Rachel, this is why I wanted to sing with you so badly. You killed it by the way…"

The audience, who we forget is still there, applaud their confirmation.

Without missing a beat, Quinn continues, "I truly believe that we were always there even when we didn't know we were there, ya know like what the song says. Well, I am so happy that I've met you. Rachel, I love you. I love you more and more with every day that passes. You're the one for me, Rachel Barbara Berry. So I have a question for you…"

She gives the microphone to Professor Wankee who is standing beside Quinn. She then opens the lid to a tiny black box and turns it around.

"Rachel, what are you doing for the rest of your life?"

My eyes never leave hers until she motions with her head to look at her hand. In it she is holding a black box that is holding the most beautiful diamond engagement ring I've ever seen. It's gorgeous. Even though the ring is spectacular, the person holding it is even more spectacular.

Quinn asks, "Rachel, please marry me?" into the extended microphone. She raises the box higher.

"Yes…yes, a trillion times over," I say with tears running down my face into the microphone that was now close to my mouth.

Quinn is smiling up at me so lovingly. Then she takes the ring out of the box and puts the box on the floor. She shakily slides the ring onto my extended finger and it fits perfectly. She stands and, as the applause begins, she pulls me into her arms and kisses me sweetly. Then she says, "I love you beyond words!"

"I love you, too!" Now that I have the chance to see the monitor behind us, I see a split screen with her Mom and my parents. In the background at her Mom's, I see Brittany and Santana. Brittany is jumping up and down and Santana has a "you did good" expression on her face. I wave my hand.

My fathers are both balling. My Daddy is wiping his tears away, but more come.

"Thank you for including them," I say to her as we stop hugging.

"Aww, Baby, I had to include them on the happiest moment of our life," Quinn says with love in her voice.

"I love you so much," I say as some people walk up to us to congratulate us.

Then Professor Wankee walks up to us. "Rachel, Quinn…that was beautiful. I hope you know you both passed. Who wrote that song?"

Quinn looks over at me and smiles, "Rachel did."

"That was a beautiful song, Rachel," our professor says to us.

"Thank you! Um, Professor…" I say slowly, "I want to thank you for introducing me to _the _love of my life!"

"It was nothing," she says happily.

'No, it was everything," Quinn chimes in, "Thank you!"

"I'm happy to have helped…I'm sure I'll see you both around," she says and then walks away.

We turn around and speak to our entire family. They are all happy for us.

"Congrats you two," my Dad says sweetly, "Oh, Quinn, welcome to the family!"

"Thank you, sir," Quinn says with pride in her voice.

"Oh, Rachel," Quinn's Mom says.

"Yes, Mom," I reply. She hears it and smiles brightly.

"Surprise!"

"Yes, it sure is," I say happily.

"Fabray," Santana calls from the background.

"Yeah, Lopez," Quinn replies.

"Now we're the 'Unholy Square'!"

We all chuckle at that.

"Yay! Now Rach's a part of our family," Brittany says and begins to jump up and down again.

"Yay!" I say back.

After we disconnect the call, we sit quietly on a lounge chair. I am sitting on her lap.

"Are you happy?" she asks me as she raises my left hand up so she can see the ring that she placed on my finger.

"Quinn, I am beyond happy. Did you even think that I wouldn't be," I ask her.

"No, I knew that if I asked, you'd say, 'yes!'"

"Absolutely," I say and kiss her cheek.

'How long have you had it?"

"Since we went to Rockefeller Center and went into the jewelry store," Quinn says.

"Wow! Everything makes sense now," I say and chuckle.

"Oh, I'm glad it does," she says and tickles my sides. I squirm around on her lap.

I lean into her and kiss her passionately. Her hand caresses my neck as our heads tilt back and forth.

When the kiss ends, Quinn says lustfully, "C'mon, let's get outta here!"

Author's Note: The song, "You and Me" was written and performed by Alecia Moore and Dallas Green of "You+Me". You may know Alecia Moore better as Pink!

I hope you enjoyed this story. I hope to hear what you thought about the whole story, your favorite part, or the ending, in a review.


End file.
